With all my Heart
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella's just beginning college when she goes out with her roommate for the first time. She didn't want to go and then she sees him. How will her life change at his touch? For FGB auction winner Nollie Marie! A full story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know I said I wasn't posting any of my other stories. (Unplanned and Beneath the Full moon) and I'm not. The only reason I'm posting this is because the whole thing has already been written. Makes it easier for me. **

**This was SUPPOSE to be a one shot for the winner of the Fandom gives back, Nollie Marie, but it turned into a WHOLE LOT MORE! This turned into a full story with ten chapters and an epilogue. Lucky her, huh? She certainly got her moneys worth. **

**Just to let you know, there isn't a ton of drama in it. It's alternative universe and it's really fluffy. Oh, and I'm bending the twilight rules slightly. **

**OKAY! Enough notes! Read on!**

* * *

**Bella**

I was drawn to him right away. As soon as I walked into the dark and somewhat smoky club, my eyes fell upon him as he stood on a raised section of dance floor. Not just him, but the entire group he was in. It was the first time I had ever gone to a nightclub before, and I had been dragged me here, but if the people in here all looked like that I may never leave.

I had just finished my first week of college at Washington state in Seattle and my new roommate, a native American girl by the name of Leah, had forced me to come celebrate with her. Apparently her brother was a master of fake IDs and she had already made me one without my even asking my permission first. After what seemed hours of pleading, arguing, and yelling, I finally agreed to what I considered torture. I decided it would be easier for her to see how boring I actually was than to keep arguing with her. One night with me and she'd never invite me out again. It would be almost a guarantee. I never did anything either when I lived in sunny Jacksonville with my mother. Even she thought I was boring.

"Wow, I wonder who that is," I breathed in her ear, wondering and sort of praying that they went to the same university that we did. If that were the case then perhaps we'd see them again. They seemed young enough to be college students and Leah seem to know everyone. She was a couple years older than me and seem to have friends everywhere we went.

"I don't know!" She answered without even looking, too eager to get on with the night to care, but my eyes lingered on them. The two girls in the group were beyond beautiful and completely different. One was a leggy blond in a blood red dress and the other was a jean clad shorty of a girl with spiky black hair. And the girls' obvious partners were the same, completely different but totally beautiful. A black haired gentlemen who looked like a body builder with the blond and a lanky blond man who stood almost rigid as the black haired girl danced around him. But, as beautiful as they all were, I could hardly look at anyone else but _him_.

He was tall, but not as tall as the others, and more baby faced. He was obviously the youngest of the group. His reddish brown hair was oddly beautiful, slicked back by fingers running through it over and over again. Beautiful, I kept saying in my head and it was starting to sound repetitive but it was the only way to describe him. His strong features, straight and perfect were beautiful. His paper white skin was beautiful. Even with his hard expression and pursed lips he was beyond words. And then he locked eyes on me.

I couldn't make out the color of his eyes but I knew they were looking directly at me. Heat rushed up my cheeks and I wanted to run through the sea of people to look up into them. I wanted to study the color and learn their every secret. The eyes were the windows of the soul and I wanted to search every corner of his.

"Come on, girl! Lets get us a drink," Leah shouted, tugging me towards the crowded bar. All I could do was try to find his eyes again as she dragged me in the opposite direction of him but I couldn't find them. As we moved deeper in the throngs of drunken and loud folks all I could see nothing but the backs of much taller people- men and women- and all I could feel was Leah's hand on my wrist.

"Leah, this isn't a good idea! I'm clumsy enough as it is without drinking. What do you think hard liquor will do to me?" I yelled at her over the thumbing beat of the music. I couldn't make out the words but I wasn't really trying to either. All my thoughts were still on him.

She laughed, nodding her head. She had already seen what I was like and thought it was funny for some reason. I guess it sort of was when you weren't on the bruised end of a fall. "Maybe it'll have the reverse effects and you'll become a ballerina!"

"Ha! Ha!" I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Before I could say anything else there was a shot of something right in front of me. It was an amber color and it looked thick and sticky like cough syrup. I had no idea of what it was and I really didn't want to find out either. I had my guesses but none of them seemed very good. I looked over at Leah and frowned. "No."

"Oh! Come on!" She whined, pouting out her dark colored russet lip. "Live a little. You know, you're only young once."

"That's why I don't want to waste it being drunk!" I argued but Leah downed her shot before turning her attention to me. She had that look of 'I have all night', the exact same look that finally made me cave about coming to the club in the first place.

"You've got to get drunk once just to know what it feels like. It's just one of those things. Trust me. Nothing will happen to you, I'll make sure of that," she yelled over the music.

I sighed knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to argue with her anymore. She was far more stubborn than me and I was sort of weak when it came to peer pressure so I drank the burning liquid down in one big gulp.

And drank.

And drank.

And drank.

And drank.

And drank...

Somewhere between my sixth and seventh shot Leah left me to dance with some guy that I had never seen before but thought was fairly attractive. He was nice but nothing compared to the handsome _beautiful_ sexy guy that I saw when I first came in here. I had kept looking for him, or any of the people that seem to be in his group, but I couldn't seem to find them. Perhaps they had left. The idea made me sadder than it should have. It was kind of pathetic actually.

So there I sat at the bar, gazing down at the empty shot glass in front of me. I ran my finger over the rim, feeling what was left of the spicy sweet sticky syrup that had been lingered behind. My finger nail gleamed against it, having the same sort of shine all the glass because of a clear nail polish I had on it. It seemed so interesting.

It occurred to me then that I was drunk.

"You shouldn't be here alone," a smooth voice said from behind me. It felt like they were right behind my ear, a cool breath making my skin tingle. Maybe that was the liquor. I wasn't sure. I didn't care and I knew for a fact that was the liquor thinking for me.

"I'm not alone," I said as I turned around. When I did I came face to face with the redhead beauty that had left me breathless earlier. But he was far more delicious close up. He was extremely delectable.

Delicious? Really? Delectable? I was _very_ drunk.

"I'm here with my roommate," I told him, biting my bottom lip as a fresh blush crawled up my cheeks. Why I was blushing I had no idea but I simply had no control over it whatsoever.

A small smile formed on his lips, lopsided and beautiful.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful... _the word kept ringing in my mind. I'm surprised I wasn't singing it out loud at this point. Maybe I was and I was just too drunk to realize it. Apparently I wasn't because he wasn't looking at me like a crazy person in need of medication.

"Actually, I saw her just leave with that gentlemen she was _dancing_ with earlier. I don't believe she'll be returning tonight. She seemed otherwise distracted," he explained smoothly, slowly licking his bottom lip as he gazed at me. I felt my heart rate increase as I watched the bubble gum pink tongue of his drag smoothly over his plump pale lip.

"Oh," was my lame response. I didn't know what else to say, all other words leaving my head. That was rather embarrassing for an English major.

"I'm Edward, by the way," he offered quietly as he leaned in slightly so he wouldn't yell. His breath was cool and sweet across my nose, making me feel a little dizzy.

Or maybe it was the cheap tequila I had been drinking.

"Bella," I answered breathlessly.

"Ah, perfetto. Sei bella," he muttered in another language I didn't understand. When confusion crossed my features he leaned in even closer, his lips not more than two inches from my own. "I just said your name is very appropriate."

"Oh," I stuttered out, blinking rapidly. I grasped stupidly for something to say. Finally, I blurted out, "want a drink?"

"No, not from here," he chuckled, his eyes intense with something I couldn't explain. "And I think you've had enough, frankly. I have a much better idea of what we can do."

"What's that?" I blinked once again rapidly, fighting off the urge to grab his face and kissing him like a fangirl in heat. I just wanted to find out if his tongue tasted as good as his breath smelt. If it did, I was going to die of pleasure.

He placed one of his hands on the bar and the other on the back of my stool as he leaned in by my ear. I was caged in but I wouldn't have moved anyway. He could have held me there all night. "Dance with me, Bella."

"I can't dance!" I complained quickly, frowning up at him. He was not deterred though in the least.

"You just haven't had the right dance partner yet. I think I may be able to fix that," he breathed against my ear, his lips dancing, yet not kissing, over my skin. "Dance with me," he repeated.

"Okay," I all but whimpered out, extending my hand to him. He took it with a huge smile, his hands like ice again my own. Was I just that warm? Who knew at this point.

He led me out into the middle of the dance floor. The song that began to play all around us was deep and heavy, slow and inviting. With his huge hands on my hips, he pulled me closer to his body. Edward swiveled his hips against mine, forcing me to move along with the beat. My arms hung limply at my sides as I gaped at him, feeling my legs begin to tingle with desire. Slipping one of his legs in between mine, his thigh pressed against a very sensitive part of me. I gasped loudly, my head going back.

"Put your arms around my neck, Bella," he all but purred, his nose skimming along my own neck. I brought my head back up quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands slid from my hips to my back, and then down. My heartbeat began to pick up, my body pressing itself against his. "Do you like that I touch you, Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered, my fingers tightening around his neck. I'm surprised I didn't hurt him.

Edward brought his lips about an inch away from my ear, "has anyone ever touched you like this before?"

I squeaked as his hands groped my ass through my jeans, my stomach becoming flush with his very evident arousal. "No."

"I can tell," he whispered just before he kissed the spot below my ear lightly. "Do you want me to keep touching you?"

"Yes," I nodded my head, my cheek brushing against his ultra soft hair as I did so.

He pulled back, his dark eyes gazing down into my own. I couldn't tell if there a deep dark green or a deep brown, or perhaps even black, in his light, but I knew they were swimming with something. Longing, maybe? Desire? Or was that my own reflecting back at me?

"Bella, do you want me to kiss you?" He asked, his lips so close to my own. If I puckered, I'd be touching them.

"Yes," I whimpered, closing the distance between us. He moaned against my mouth, his fingers wrapping in my hair to pull me even closer as I twisted my face slightly to the side. I had never kissed anyone before and it was amazing. His hands slid up my back, underneath my shirt until he reached my bra straps. If he wanted to undress me in the middle of this bar, I wouldn't have cared in the least.

"Goodnight, Edward," I heard someone snicker from behind us. He pulled away from our kiss, burying his face in my hair. I could feel him smile against my scalp, his hands going back down to my bottom. I looked up just in time to see the blond haired male smile as he looked back at us. The black haired girl held onto his arm, practically bouncing in place. "Enjoy your snack," he said in a teasing tone that I didn't understand.

"I will," Edward chuckled, turning to look at his friend. "I'll be home later."

"Goodnight, Edward," the girl practically sang, her voice like twinkling bells in of a wind chime.

"Who are they?" I asked slowly, watching their back as they left the club and walked into the cold night.

"My brother and sister," Edward said smoothly, pulling back to look at me. He ran his fingers over my cheek before letting them dance over my bottom lip. "Lets get out of here. It's too crowded in here for my tastes."

The song changed around us as he took my hand without a single word from me and began to lead me out somewhere. It was something darker, something sexier with a quicker beat. I wasn't sure where we were going but I didn't care. Finally we came to what I supposed was some sort of break room. Edward smirked as he put a chair in front of the door to keep anyone from coming in as I stood against the wall. I was panting and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the hungry look he was giving me. Maybe it was the hungry look I was giving _him_.

"Bella, when I first saw you I knew I had to have you," he said in a husky voice, walking towards me. Each step he took was slow, like he was stalking me. I ran my fingers through my hair, blushing heavily. "Mm, that makes you even more delicious."

"I've never done anything like this before," I sputtered out as he came even closer, my back pressed against the wall firmly. He put his hands on either side of my head, leaning down and lightly kissing my lips.

"I know," he purred, dragging his nose against my cheek. "I know, my little one."

He kissed me again, my fingers digging into his hair this time. Edward smiled into my mouth, his hands dragging over my thighs. Without even thinking, I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. "What are you doing to me?" I questioned out loud, not understanding my new found boldness. But, I wanted him. I wanted him so badly that I ached.

"I'm not doing anything you don't want me to do," he spoke cockily into my ear. "And I can tell you want it, Bella."

"How?" I asked as his lips traveled down my neck. My head tilted back, a heavy sigh falling from my lips as he teased my flesh. I felt like every part of me was on fire.

"The flush of your cheek, the beat of your heart, the hardness of your nipples, the eagerness of your lips... Oh, Bella, it's so easy to tell. You make it so easy for me."

I gasped loudly, surprise filling me. But his words did nothing to cool the fire in me. They stoked it. I should have been freaked out. I should have been telling him to stop. I should have found my way home.

Instead, all I wanted to do was find a condom.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," he said my name like it was a prayer, like it was something special. Like I was something special. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to kiss me," I began and his lips were on mine a second later. I moaned into his mouth, nearly screaming as my heated center slammed down onto his jean covered hips. He was so hard underneath of me. Every single part of him was hard. I clawed my nails down his back, trying to hang on for dear life. It felt like if I didn't I was going to fall, not to the ground but someplace much worse. Somewhere not in his strong arms.

"What else?" He asked against my lips. "Tell me to touch you."

"Touch me," I whispered.

"Where?" Edward asked in a pant.

"Everywhere," I said before kissing him again. I was rewarded with a throaty groan.

He moved his hands from my thighs that held me up, laying me down on the couch that took up most of the room. He knelt between my legs, looking down at me with a slight smile on his lips. He ran his fingers through his wild hair, biting his bottom lip. "So many places I want to touch."

"Where do you want to touch?" I asked boldly.

Instead of answering me, his long and beautiful finger dragged over my bottom lip and down my chin. It glided over my neck and in between my breasts until finally reaching the hem of my shirt. He pushed the fabric up, sucking in a pleasurable breath as he felt my bare skin. "So many places I want to touch you. There isn't enough time to touch them all," he said almost sadly.

"Why not?" I complained in a quiet voice. "What's stopping you?"

"Time. Always time," he looked at me from underneath his thick eyelashes. It's then that I realized that his eyes were nearly black. They were so dark that I could hardly make out the pupils.

I sat up slowly, bringing my hand to his cheek. I wanted to be able to wipe away that sad expression but I wasn't sure how to. Kissing him again softly on the lips, I pulled away to look again into his eyes. "I'm in no rush."

"Oh, if that were only the truth," he said in a sigh, looking away from me.

I frowned at his words, confused. Maybe it was the liquor doing it to me. I wasn't sure, but I didn't like it. I didn't want to drink again if it made me feel this stupid. "Edward, I'm in no rush," I repeated. "I want to be with you, whatever that means."

"You want me?" He asked quietly, slowly laying me back against the couch cushions again. He hovered over me, his face a foot or so away from my own.

"Yes," I whispered quietly, running my fingers through his silky hair.

"Everything that I am?" He asked as he kissed me against the cheek lightly. His nose ran over my flesh and over the curve of my ear before he kissed just underneath my jaw. Every time his lips touched my flesh I had to bite back a moan.

"Everything," I agreed breathlessly. "I want all that you can give me."

He paused his kissing to take in my words. "Give it all to you? Do you really want it all? The good and the bad?"

"Yes!" I wanted to scream the words but they came out strangled. It felt like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs to do so. "Yes, all of it."

"Tell me again," he commanded firmly. The strength in his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"All of it," I whispered just as his mouth crashed into my own once again. The kiss was harder than before, more desperate. I latched onto him for dear life, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Tell me you want me," he asked against his mouth before placing one final quick kiss on them. Edward moved downwards to the tip of my chin, flicking it tongue over it smoothly.

"I want you," I said as his lips traveled over the slight curve of my jaw. It felt like he was everywhere at once.

"Tell me to take you," he growled against my collarbone just before lapping at it with his tongue. The words were so powerful for some reason. He was so demanding of me and all I wanted to do was give to him. I'd give everything to him at this point.

"Take me, Edward," my hips bucked up against him, digging my heels into his ass in an effort to bring him closer to me. I couldn't seem to get him close enough. I wanted him to crawl inside me, if I could.

"Tell me to bite you," he whispered against the skin of my neck. His silky cool breath blew over my skin, creating goosebumps.

"Bite me, Edward," I said softly, throwing my head back to give him better access. "Please."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt his sharp teeth sink into my skin. I screamed in pleasure and in pain, my body jerking against his rock hard one. He was unmoving, unyielding. Fire, a real fire, seared through my body now. I writhed against him, my legs still wrapped around his body. With each passing second I felt myself become weaker to him, more dizzy.

He pulled away from my neck slowly, my own blood sliding down his chin and down his neck. His eyes were red now instead of their once intense black. I should have been scared by them, but I wasn't. I found them even more beautiful actually. But once again, that frown was touching his lips. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing but rasping breaths came out only to make him more sad. I hated that but I couldn't linger on the emotion. The dizziness increased and slowly a black veil fell over my eyes. Just before I slipped into the darkness, I heard Edward speak once more in his velvet voice. "I am so sorry."

* * *

**I wanted to make it a mystery up until the end. You know, vampire or not. Yes, he is a vampire but things are a bit different than from the other twilight world. You'll see as we go along. **

**So, if you like, put on alert! I plan on updating every day until it's done posting. Like I said, the whole thing has been written, so quick update. Lucky you. I'm still on break from my other stories but I'm working on them... don't worry. **

**On twitter, if you want to follow me! Jayeliwood!**

**So, do we like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! What a great response to the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the second just as much!**

**Edward**

"You are such an idiot!" My tiny sister yelled at me as I carried Bella's limp body into the house. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't disagree with her in the least. I was, very much, an idiot. Only an idiot would have done what I did tonight. I had thought about the reasons why over and over again in the car on the way here and I had yet to come up with a good one.

"You know, I was just joking when I called her a snack," Jasper sighed heavily, the overwhelming emotion in the room already getting to him. Alice had given him an earful on the teasing on their way home before they even found out about me biting her. Alice didn't find it amusing in the least.

"I know you were," I whispered as I carried the tiny girl into the living room. The blood flow had stopped long ago, sealed off already by the massive amount of venom that I had poured into her body so I knew Jasper wasn't tempted. Her smell wasn't a human one anymore anyway. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Jesus Christ, Edward!" Rosalie stomped her foot, making the wood flooring creak underneath her feet. I'm surprised she didn't stomp her heel right into the wood. "What were you thinking? Or should I ask you what you were thinking with?!"

"It was not my intentions to do this to her!" I shouted back at my blond sister, running my fingers through my hair roughly after I placed Bella on the leather couch. Her arm went above her head, the other going across her stomach. Her shirt was lifted up slightly, exposing the creamy flesh of her belly.

"Dammit! We just moved here!" She yelled before turning on her heel to go pout in her room. She was so furious that she was having a hard time not breaking things and she didn't want to have to deal with Esme later.

"I think it's awesome. I mean, she's kind of hot," Emmett said stupidly, thinking that the tiny girl was going to make a beautiful vampire.

"She's not a pet, you moron," Jasper hissed at him, pushing himself off the wall. "She _was_ a human."

I'm not sure who he was speaking to, me or Emmett. I guess it didn't really matter. The words fit either way.

"Edward, why did you do it?" Alice asked me in a strangled voice. She had never once in her life tasted human blood. She knew that it must have tasted wonderful but the idea scared her. She was younger than me and lacked much of the control I did, or at least I thought I did. "How did you do it?"

When I first saw her walk into the nightclub my siblings had dragged me to, I knew I had to have her. That wasn't a lie. Not in the least. Tiny Bella looked so out of place, so timid and shy. The way she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, the flush that covered her skin was beyond tempting. But, I didn't want her blood then. I wanted her body. Jasper felt it seeping from me and teased me about it.

It had been decades since I had been with a woman and it was beginning to show.

Jasper did more than just tease me about it though. He helped me.

He got her silly roommate to practically dry hump her dancing partner, though it wasn't hard to do. My dear brother just gave her the extra boost to drag him out to his tiny car and have her way with him. He knew it would be impossible for me to do the things I wanted to do to her with her roommate sneaking about.

Of all the things I wanted to do to her, biting wasn't one of them.

"I don't know," I whispered as I sat beside the couch on the floor. Bella gasped loudly, her body jerking violently. The venom was taking over quickly and that was a very good thing for her. It would mean less pain for her. I would take away all her pain if I could have. She did nothing to deserve this.

"I've called Carlisle," Alice informed me, sitting beside me on the floor. "Edward, I just don't understand," she breathed as she slipped her arm around my own. Her head leaned against my shoulder, giving me the affection of a sister that I did not deserve.

"I don't know why," I told her truthfully. "I had no intentions of biting her. She was just so beautiful. She was so tempting. And she was so much better once I began to speak to her. But I knew... I knew once she became sober she'd know what I was. I knew she'd freak out and it would be over with. I couldn't deal with that."

"Edward, she's just a human chick," Emmett said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"No, she's more than that. The more... the more I spoke to her... Good god," I mumbled, rubbing the palm of my hand against my forehead roughly. "She was so sweet and vulnerable. She's just so innocent. And she wanted to give herself to me. No, that's not right. She wanted me to give myself to her. And I wanted to. She wanted all of me and I gave it to her."

"She was drunk, Edward. What you did was wrong," Jasper said in a groan, raking his fingers through his hair. He didn't like being the moral compass at the moment. He knew that I knew that, but it didn't stop him from saying that out loud.

"Don't you think I know that?!" I shouted back at him before I could stop myself. "I just couldn't help myself," I whispered finally like it made any difference.

"We'll have to find out about her, to know what we'll have to deal with," Alice said smartly. She knew there was no point in arguing about what was already done. All she could do was wait for visions that had yet to come. Perhaps, like with me, Alice wouldn't be able to see any visions with Bella. I couldn't seem to be able to read her mind and Jasper held no sway over her emotions I had found out earlier. It wasn't the first but I wouldn't exactly call it a common occurrence. It would be an interesting thought. It wasn't too hard to guess what her possible power would be when she was fully turned.

"We'll check her ID in a little bit," I mumbled quietly.

"We'll have to move again," Alice said quietly, trying not to upset Rosalie anymore than she already was. "I was just starting to like it here too. Oh well, we'll move back in a couple of decades or something. Lets see, we were just in the mid-west and the west hasn't worked out for us so well. Maybe it's time to move overseas. Russia, maybe?" My sister thought out loud, thinking of all the interesting places we could go in Europe. She'd prefer Paris but she wasn't sure that was the right place for us.

"We'll talk to Carlisle first," Emmett said. "He'll know what to do."

With that, he decided to go cheer up his wife. He would tempt her with a shopping trip and then finish the deal off with a couple nights in a hotel while the 'new human' was changing. Nobody like to listen to the screams of the dying, especially Rosalie. She had her own issues with that.

"Where is Esme?" I asked softly, looking down at the floor. I felt a headache begin to spread from my nose out over my cheeks and at the base of my neck. I hated upset my mother the most of all. But, I knew she'd be kind about this, even if she would be disappointed.

"She's out hunting," I heard my father say as he closed the front door behind him. "We'll leave her be. She said she'd be back by the morning." Carlisle walked into the living room and gave a little sigh. "Edward..."

"Look! I know! You can't be any more disappointed than I am in myself. I know what I did was wrong... I just... I wanted her."

Carlisle nodded, licking his bottom lip slowly. He knew what it meant to want someone and act without thinking. He had wanted me in that way, not as a lover but as a friend. He was lonely when he found me dying. But this was different. I was dying, Bella was not. Carlisle had been alone for centuries. I was surrounded by my family. I wasn't alone and I shouldn't have been lonely.

But I was. So much so.

"Take her to your room, Edward. I'm going to do an exam to make sure is going the way they should and we should get her into something more comfortable. Her body is going to change," Carlisle said, his eyes flicking over to Alice. He was expecting her to say something about visions of the future but when she said nothing he sighed. "Start packing. We should be out of here by the end of the week. Jasper, make an appointment to make papers for the girl in the morning and make sure the plane is ready to go."

"Where should we go?" Alice asked him as I stood, still sitting on the floor. I brought Bella into my arms, holding her close to me. She had a fever, the venom literally making her burn from the inside out.

"Italy."

I nearly dropped the poor human girl. "What? Why?"

"The Volturi have been asking us to visit for years. It's as good as time as any and the city will be a good place for a young vampire," he explained. _We can't put them off forever, you don't want to upset them- especially now that we have a new member of the family. We have to introduce her or Aro will be upset,_ Carlisle thought in my direction.

"You know, they're not actually Royalty, father," I informed Carlisle.

"But, they're as powerful."

"You two haven't considered a very important fact," Jasper interrupted our conversation. "What if she doesn't want to stay with us? Edward, you killed her. We can hardly keep her hostage."

That idea hit me hard. I didn't like it, not at all. She had to want to stay. I needed her. Why, I wasn't sure. "I'll make her stay."

"My home isn't a prison," Carlisle breathed as he began to walk up the stairs to his study. He wanted get something to take down some information for later use. A new vampire was a rare thing, even in our family, and he like to keep special record of it. "Edward, the girl. Your bedroom, now."

"Sir," I mumbled quietly, running her to the second floor where my room was. I hadn't really unpacked yet, avoiding it for some reason. The only things that I had taken out was my music collection and my bed. I laid the small girl on the rumbled blankets and set beside her.

Bella jerked again, rolling to the side and curling into a ball. "So hot," she mumbled.

"It will pass," I whispered, moving my fingers gently through her hair.

"Edward..." she whispered before a heavy rasp left her throat. She turned to the other side, jerking board straight. "Edward!"

"Sh," I hushed her quickly, going to lay beside her. She instantly rolled into my arms, pressing her body against my own. The quickness of her movements surprised even me but I didn't dislike it in the least. I held her to my body, rubbing her back as I hummed in her hair.

"Edward," I heard my father speak behind me.

"I don't even know her last name," I muttered into her hair, not looking at her. "I just had to have her though."

"She's not a toy," he spoke softly so not to upset me.

"Trust me, I know that," I whispered. "I don't want toys or pets. I'm not a child. I want a lover and a friend."

"Lovers aren't just made though."

The words hung heavy in the air. He was right, of course. "I know that. But, maybe? Maybe she won't hate me? Maybe she'll be excepting? Maybe she'll learn to love me."

"You are loved, Edward," my father tried to reassure me, touching his hand to my shoulder. He wanted me to move but I didn't want to yet. "Edward, son, please don't make this too hard. I need to examine her."

"I can do it," I breathed. "I know what to do."

"I realize that, but you need to leave the room. I'm a doctor. This is my job. Go down to my room and get one of Esme's looser night gowns. Her clothes aren't going to take her through the change." When I still didn't move, he dug his fingers into my shoulders, not painfully though. "Go now."

I got up from the bed slowly, walking out of the room without looking at my father. I couldn't right now. Instead I did what he asked and went to his wife's closet and pulled down the a silky white night gown. It would be lovely against her skin, I knew. Bella would like like an angel.

When I returned to my room, the door was locked. Not that it would have stopped me but I knew what it was intended to do. I wasn't welcome at the moment. I heard a soft sob and the jerking of sheets as Carlisle examined her. A few minutes later he emerged, handing over her wallet to me. "Give it to your sister. I'll dress her and then you can come back up."

Alice was waiting for me with an open palm, taking the cheap red Velcro wallet from my grasp. She flipped it open, gazing at what was inside. It wasn't much. There was a fake ID inside, a bad one at that, and then her real one. She was only eighteen, almost nineteen. Her birthday was less than two weeks away. There was a debit card and a credit card, but from the looks of them they weren't used very often. There were a few crumpled up fives, but that's it. There was no pictures, nothing that made it more personal.

"Isabella Swan. Her license is from Florida. I'll look her up and see what I get. I'll give her name to Jasper so he can get her some better papers," Alice said quietly, holding the wallet in disgust. _I can't wait to shop for her. She obviously has poor taste if she's letting things like this touch her..._ my sister's thoughts trailed off as she went to find her husband.

I sat outside of my room as I waited for Carlisle to finish whatever he was doing. It seem to take forever. Several screams and what seemed like hours of sobbing later, my father emerged. "She seems normal and seems to be resting as comfortably as possible. I suspect the girl-"

"Bella," I whispered.

"I suspect _Bella_," Carlisle continued, "will be completely turned by midnight tomorrow. She already has a lot of venom in her system and it shan't take long."

"That's something. It took me four days," I whispered, remembering the images of agony in Carlisle's mind. He suffered more through that than I did. I hoped it would be the same for Bella.

I went into the dark room, looking at the beautiful angel in white snuggled deep within the covers of my bed. Her hair hung around her like a halo, her pale pink lips slightly ajar as she breathed raggedly. I sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand in my own. I didn't understand the draw I had to this woman, what spell she seem to have me under, but I didn't really care. It was too late to change anything now.

"Edward," my sister said outside of the door to grab my attention. She didn't want to go inside for some reason, perhaps just wanting to give me the privacy to brood alone. "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She was born just outside of Forks. She's the daughter of a kindergarten teacher in Florida named Renee. Her parents divorced when she was a baby and her mother remarried. Her father still lives in Washington. He's the chief of police of Forks"

"That may prove to be a problem," I breathed.

"Ya think?" I heard Rosalie say somewhere in the house as she packed a bag for her little trip with Emmett.

"Edward, it would be a problem either way. But, the sooner we get out of here, the better. Once her change is complete and she's hunted, we need to get on a plane," Alice said quickly. "I haven't seen anything about her yet."

"I can't read her mind and Jasper can't change her feelings," I explained to her. "She'll be a shield, no doubt."

"That'll be useful if she stays about," Alice mused. "I bet that'll be a nice change for you. No wonder you were attracted to her at the club."

"We'll see how much I like it when she wakes up," I answered back quietly. "Go do some packing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her fingers touching the door.

"Yes, thank you," I whispered.

Jasper went outside around four in the morning when her pain became too much for him. Though she was silent, I could feel it too. She was straining, her muscles tense and shaking. The house was totally silent after that point, Emmett and Rosalie already left for their hotel. No other noises were made until Esme came home at sun up.

"What in the world?" I heard her gasp as she sniffed the air. "What's going on?"

"Esme, in here," I whispered quietly. Within a second she was in my room, a soft gasp coming from her lips.

"What happened?" She breathed, walking over me.

I shook my head, holding Bella a little tighter as she jerked again. Someone else would tell her. "Her name is Bella."

"She's very pretty, Edward," she replied, sitting behind on the bed. She lightly touched my hair, stroking it. "I can see why you picked her." I didn't know how she understood it, how her thoughts were filled with nothing but love and kindness. But she had it wrong and I had to set her straight.

"No mom, I think she picked me."

* * *

**A lot of you thought that Edward is the bad guy. He's not. He's just your normal confused vampire type person lol. Like I said, not a ton of drama in this. I needed to get away from the angst for a while. **

**On twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**So, is Edward what you thought he was going to be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So wow to the response of this story so far! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're all enjoying it. **

**This would have been up sooner but my power went out for a little while. Strange. No bad weather or anything.**

* * *

**Bella**

I awoke with a wild jerk. It was like someone had poured a giant bucket of cold water over me but I felt completely dry. All of my nerves were on end and tingling as I smelt a thousand different little scents in the air. And then I opened my eyes.

And it was like I was seeing everything for the very first time.

"Oh, wow," I giggled stupidly, looking down at my hand. My hands looked different for some reason and I wasn't sure why but I loved it.

I looked down at my body and realized I was in a bed I had never seen before, but the thought didn't really bother me. I did like the pretty night gown I was wearing though. It felt amazing against my skin and it shimmered lightly in the moonlit room.

Throwing the blanket that covered my legs off onto the floor, I wiggled my toes. I watched with apt fascination, feeling like I could move every single muscle just so in a way I never had before. It was just... _awesome_.

I got off of the bed with a shove, feeling like I was flying as my feet landed on the floor. The carpet between my toes was soft and felt so warm and comforting. I did a little twirl, making my dress go in all directions and looking down at my legs. They looked different and decided I needed a closer look to be sure.

"Wow," I said again with a laugh, running my hands over them. They felt more muscular than before but my skin felt like silk.

If this was what drinking did to you, I was going to drink every single day.

When I looked up I noticed a large mirror against the wall and when I saw the reflection in it I jumped back. Literally, like a cat. I looked up again, coming closer slowly until I realized that it was me I was seeing.

I was totally different, and not in a bad way.

I went to the mirror, nearly touching my nose to it. Touching every surface of myself that I could, I examined myself- pore by pore. My lips were fuller, my cheeks were rounder while my chin was sharper. My hair seemed to shine and it bounced in a way it never had before. And my chest was...

Well, my breasts were bigger, that's for sure.

I turned to the side, running my hand over my stomach and breasts. I didn't feel the urge to suck in my stomach like I normally did. I felt totally contented with myself.

"Amazing," I said to the reflection with a little smile.

"Just wait until you see yourself in the sun," an impossibly deep and smooth voice said behind me, scaring the hell out of me.

Once again I jumped back, going automatically in a crouch. I was scared, impossibly so. I felt like my stomach was about jump into my throat, but there was no wild pounding of my heart like I expected. Touching my hand to my chest, I realized that there was no heartbeat at all.

All of this seem to happen within a quarter of a second.

"Calm down, Bella," a male figure said in a soft voice, walking towards me slowly. I didn't see his face until he knelt down in front of me, my eyes too focused on his legs as I stared forward. "I won't hurt you, I promise you that."

"Edward?" I asked, the name forcing itself out of my mouth. I knew it for some reason, but I wasn't entirely sure why.

"You remembered," he said in surprise, sitting down slowly in front of me. "I'm shocked."

"I don't have a heartbeat," I stuttered out for some reason, touching my hand to my chest again. "Why?"

"Ah," the one named Edward breathed out, running his hands through his hair. He had beautiful hair, an odd shade of deep coppery red and brown, almost like a penny. His eyes were a shocking deep violet red, an unnatural shade I hadn't seen before. But, they were still beautiful. "That's complicated. Shall we sit somewhere other than the floor while I explain?"

"Am I in a hospital?" I asked dimly but I shook my head. "I'm not. I just don't know where I am."

"You are at my home," Edward explained as he stood gracefully, offering me his hand. I bit my lip, unsure if I should take it or not. But there was just something about him that drew me closer to him. I wanted to take his hand, so I did. He gave a little smile as he pulled me to my feet, leading me over to a thick leather couch on the far end of my home. "All will be explained."

"I'm different than I was before," I said in a soft breath. "I mean, it's not bad. I love it. I just don't know why I'm different."

"You're more different than you know," he sighed, looking out into the huge open window into the cloudy sky. "Bella, you're different because of me."

"You're acting as if I'm dead," I laughed at his serious face. His head snapped up in shock, his eyes going wide. "Wait, I'm not dead am I? Is that why I'm in white? God! I knew not to drink! What? Did I get ran over by a car trying to stumble my way home?"

"No," he chuckled nervously. "You didn't get ran over by a car. And yes and no, to the whole dead thing."

"Yes and no? How the hell does that work? What am I, a zombie?" I teased.

I heard someone below us laugh, "you're not explaining it very well."

It sounded like they were two feet away, not floors away. It almost sound as if they were talking to us but surely they couldn't hear us? But, if I could hear them...

"I know that," Edward whispered rather harshly. "This is hard."

"You're making it harder than you need to," a female voice chimed in. "Just tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked as I stood, walking over to the window. The stars had suddenly grabbed my attention and I wanted to get a better look.

"Bella, what do you remember last?" Edward asked, walking up behind me. He seemed so close, close enough to touch but he didn't.

"My roommate," I strained to remember her name but I couldn't, but I didn't let that bother me, "dragged me to this club. She got me to drink. And I drank a _lot_."

"Is that all?"

I bit my lip, touching my fingers to the glass. Flashes of the past dripped into my mind slowly. A feeling of desire, a picture of a couple dancing, a crushed velvet voice in my ear, and then nothing. I wanted to explaining but I couldn't find the words. "I see these flashes, and I want to remember."

"Then how do you remember my name?" He asked, almost heartbroken.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "But, it feels like it's been burnt onto my brain. Like it's been on the tip of my tongue for days. It brings up... _emotions_ that surprise me."

"What emotions?" He asked, touching my back lightly and dragging my fingers over it lightly. Something in the pit of my stomach twisted and coiled and I gave a soft moan. Edward groaned behind me, slowly moving back. "We can talk about that part later. I need to explain to you what you are now and what I am. And what I did to you."

"What did you do to me?" I asked, turning and leaning against the window. "Honestly, I feel better than I think I ever have. I feel like I have endless amounts of energy and I want to dance and sing. I want to prance," I giggled, leaning my head against the back of the glass. "It's like I can taste and see and smell and hear everything and I love it."

"Bella, I am a vampire."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Okay."

"You are as well. I bit you, changing you."

He was deadly serious. "Okay," I said a bit more serious this time, giving him my full attention.

He swallowed heavily, walking back over to the couch and plopping down heavily. He placed his head in his hands, pulling his hair by the ends. Edward wasn't looking at me but at the floor when he began to speak again. "I didn't mean to change you. When you came into the club and I saw you... I wanted you. Not for your blood but your body. Your face was... is... so innocent and your eyes are so expressive... And then we danced. I was drawn to you-"

"Like a magnet," I breathed, remembering feeling that pull, even if I didn't remember the reason.

"Yes, exactly," he looked up, giving me a slow smile. "And when our lips met... I had to have you. I practically dragged you to a place where we could be alone. And you were saying things that a lover would say, not someone who just wanted a quick _fuck_ in a break room. And they were beautiful and you were..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"Time is your enemy," I blurted out for some reason, the words like air. Touching my fingers to my lips, I surprised even myself.

He chuckled humorlessly, leaning his head back against the couch. "Yes, I said that to you... in a way. I actually meant it as time was your enemy. You are- were- so delicate. Humans fade so quickly. I suppose that won't be a problem anymore."

I touched the place on the side of my neck that began to buzz, a faint memory coming to mind. There was pleasure and pain in it, but mostly want. I had never felt such desire like that before. It was almost overwhelming. I licked my lips slowly, gathering my thoughts before I spoke again.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a vampire. You bit me and I became a vampire and you say you didn't mean to?"

"No," he shook his head, "no, it wasn't my original intentions to. I just didn't want the moment to end and I knew that it would. It scared me. And the words you were saying were urging me on and I-" he cut himself off, shaking his head again. "No, there is no excuse for the crimes I have committed. I am so sorry. I can understand if you hate me and if you'd like you can-"

"I don't hate you," I said automatically. Pushing myself off the window, I walked to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. "Where am I?" I asked, changing the subject.

"My room in a house just outside of Seattle. I brought you here after I bit you," he explained, looking down at his hands that lay clasped between his spread knees.

"The carpet is nice," I blurted out before I could stop myself. It felt like any filter I had before was gone. I decided that I needed to explain why I thought that. "It feels good against my feet."

Edward chuckled again, but this time it was with humor. He nodded his head, licking his lips as he cocked his head to the side. "I like the carpet too, but you'll find that a lot of things feel differently now. Every sensation is heightened. It can be amazing and overwhelming at the same time, that is until you get use to it."

"I hope I don't get use to it," I said, flopping back onto his bed. Stretching my arms above my head, I enjoyed the feeling of my muscles moving underneath my skin.

"There are things that surprise me still and I'm a very old man."

"How old?" I asked the ceiling.

"I just turned one hundred and eight a couple of months ago."

I sat up quickly, looking up at him in surprise. "You don't look a day over twenty."

"That's because my body isn't. I was changed at seventeen," he explained. Edward could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew the next question I would ask. "You will never change, your body will stay the same forever."

"So, a forever of nights?" I asked quietly, looking out the window.

"Myth. You won't sleep ever but we do... _things_ in the sunlight that keep us from going out when it's not cloudy or rainy," he said as he stood. "Our skin, to humans, is as hard as diamonds. And what do diamonds do in the light?" Edward asked as he walked over to the window and gazed out into the moonlight.

"They sparkle."

"Exactly."

"Huh," I breathed, sitting Indian style on the bed and pulling the blanket up around me.

"You haven't asked the most important question yet," Edward commented as he laid his head against the cool glass.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning against the headboard thoughtfully.

"About your new diet," he turned to look at me. "Bella, you have to drink blood to survive. Do you feel that burn in your throat? That's your hunger."

"I don't feel anything," I looked at him in confusion.

He looked at me for a moment with a raised eyebrow. Coming over to the bed, he sat down beside me. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked nervously.

"I... I suppose not? Perhaps you are a shield and you can protect yourself from the pain," he thought out loud. When I opened my mouth to ask about it, he shook his head. "I'll explain that later. It's just a theory. But, I need to tell you about my family and how we survive."

I watched his fingers tap nervously on his thigh, each digit moving slowly and to a certain beat that I couldn't understand. I felt the urge to touch him and before I could even translate what I wanted to do, it was done. I had his hand in both of mine, carefully turning his palm upwards so I could trace the lines inside. I ran my thumbs over the pads of his fingers, feeling the softness there. "You don't feel rock hard to me."

"I am," he whispered before clearing his thick throat. "I am, and so are you, to humans. To each other we are as soft as a human is to another."

Another thought popped into my head and once again before I even fully thought it through, his hand was on my face. I pressed it against my cheek, feeling the gentle warmth that rolled from his palm. It wasn't as intense as I expected. Turning my nose into his hand, I took in a deep breath. He smelt amazing. Like... like a picnic on a warm summer day, like fresh fruits, and spicy cinnamon sugar. I moaned softly, fighting back the urge to taste him. I didn't want to freak him out. "You smell so nice..." I explained in a whisper, averting my eyes shyly.

"You smell nice to me too," Edward smiled at me almost nervously.

"Edward, stop flirting and explain it to the girl. We need to get her fed and we need to get out of here," someone below us said in a thick southern accent. I looked at the person in front of me in confusion, biting my bottom lip.

"Jasper, you will-" Edward shook his head, swallowing back whatever he was going to say. He cleared his throat once again and looked at me. "My family is different from a lot of vampires. We drink not from humans, but from animals."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because it's nearly impossible to drink from a human without killing them. How... how I stopped myself from draining your entire body is beyond me. I wanted to keep you alive more than I wanted to quench my thirst. When we drink it's almost like a shark... once we start there is no stopping us until there is nothing left. I just can't stand the idea of doing that to someone with a family and friends and-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "I am so sorry that I did this to you."

"I don't think I'm mad about it," I answered truthfully, searching my feelings. "But, I feel like there is more that you're not telling me."

"You will never be able to see your parents again. Your friends. You have changed and they will know it. For their safety and your own, we have to leave this place and never return," Edward said as he finally pulled his hand away from my face. I hadn't even realized it was still there but as soon it was gone I wanted it back again.

I'm not really sure how I felt about what he was saying. I didn't really have friends. I had seen my father maybe once a year for less than two weeks at a time. My mother... I would miss, but I wouldn't miss taking care of her. She was a child and I didn't want to be a mother, especially to her. "Okay."

"Okay?" He laughed roughly, standing up. "I don't think you're getting this."

I stood up on the bed and looked at him. I was not liking his angry tone. "I am. This is not a bad thing."

"You went insane during the change," Edward mumbled to himself, looking down at the floor as he began to pull his hair again.

Before I could even realize what was happening the door flew open and the rooms was filled with new sights and smells. It scared the hell out of me. I jumped off the bed, crouching down once again and going in the corner. There was yelling all around me and I just covered my head to make the noises stop.

"Would you stop being an idiot?" Someone said loudly.

"Isn't this what you wanted? For her to take it well?" Another voice asked.

"She should be more upset about this!" Edward shouted at them. "It's not normal."

"Edward, nothing in our world is normal. Get over it!" A female voice said in a smart ass tone.

"I think we all need to calm down before this gets out of hand," another female voice said in a quiet and calm manner.

"Everyone! Shut up!" A male voice said loudly, the one with the southern tinge to it. "Look."

"I knew she was a shield," Edward answered quietly.

I looked up slowly to see what they were talking about. Standing around me was a huge group of people, all very beautiful and different. There were three females and four males, one of which was Edward. But, it was like there was some sort of thick tinted glass between us.

"Calm down, my darling," a blond male said as he knelt down in front of me. "We mean no harm. We didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Carlisle," he said, offering his out stretched hand to me.

I looked over at Edward who slowly nodded his head. As my fear cleared so did my tinted view of the world. I took the man's hand, slowly coming to my feet. When I was steady, he released me with a warm smile. "I'm Bella."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella," Carlisle said, his smile growing. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Esme," he said waving his hand lovingly towards a beautiful woman with a regal air about her. Next he pointed to a blond female and a tall monster of a man with dark curly hair. "This is Rosalie and her husband, Emmett."

"Hello," I said quietly. The blond just nodded her head at me but the monster smiled, coming over quickly and giving me a big hug.

"Hey!" He laughed, "welcome to the family!"

"Emmett, calm down, you moron," Edward growled at him. "You'll scare her again."

"I'm fine," I assured him with a laugh as he set me down. He quickly went back over to his wife who just rolled her eyes. Carlisle cleared his throat, getting our attention once again.

"This is Alice and her husband Jasper," he said, waving over towards the most opposite looking people I had ever seen. The girl was tiny and short, very cute and her husband was massively tall, but lanky. Scars littered his flesh but for some reason it didn't make him any less beautiful.

Jasper stepped forward first, taking my hand and lightly kissing the top of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you formally."

I stuttered for a response, a little surprised. Before I could come up with anything though, I felt someone hugging me. "I'm Alice and I'm really happy to meet you! I can't wait to get to know you better! I hope we can be really good friends!"

I laughed, "okay."

"And, of course," Carlisle said with a slow smile, "you've met my son, Edward."

"No wife for you?" I asked as Alice finally dislodged from the tight hug she had me in.

Edward looked down shyly. "No."

"Edward has tried to explain the way things are the best way he can, but I think he's struggling," Carlisle said, giving his son a pointed look. "I think it might be the best idea if we do this as a family."

And so we went down to their living room, random boxes scattered about. I sat down on the couch and listened to everything they had to say. There was so much to it. How they came into this life, how they were really related, and how they came to be a family. They explained about their rules and the vampire world. They talked about hunting and they each picked their reasons not to hunt humans. And when it was all said and done, they all became silent, looking at towards Edward.

"Now, you have a decision to make, Bella," Edward said, looking anywhere but at me. "You have to decide how you want to live. As a normal vampire or as a part of this family. We are leaving this place and you have to decide if you want to come with us," he looked at me with the most intense expression I had ever seen. The pull I felt towards him became even stronger at the moment. "Will you come with me?"

I took in a slow breath, "yes."

* * *

**On Twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**So, Bella's power is a bit more intense than the original story. She can block out all vampire powers and she blocks out her own pain even. Interesting, huh? I thought it was always a bit disappointing how they never really explained while Bella handled the change better in BD. "Just because" doesn't cut it for me. **

**So, do we like this new form of Bella's power?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the amazing response thus far! **

* * *

**Edward**

I think my jaw dropped to the floor when she agreed. Alice didn't wait for me to say something again like I did earlier that could have possibly hurt her. She pulled Bella up by the hand, a big smile on her face. "Come on! We have dinner waiting for you outside."

"Okay," Bella said with a shrug, following my tiny sister outside. In a quick made pen, there was a couple of small deer waiting for us. She looked over with me nervously. "I don't know what to do."

"What do your instincts tell you to do?" I asked, surprised she wasn't already pouncing on them. The first time I came across anything living after my change it lived a grand total of three milliseconds. And it was a rat. _Revolting_.

"Pet them," Bella bit her lip a bit harder, putting her arms behind her back. She looked rather child like in her night gown and bare feet. Almost like Wendy from Peter Pan."I have a feeling that is the wrong answer."

"I'm afraid it is," I laughed quietly, walking over towards her. My sister had discreetly went inside, telling me in her head that she thought that I needed to do this since I did such a horrible job explaining things earlier. "I think your ability to protect yourself protects you from your own thirst. It becomes rather painful normally," I informed her. "But you need to think about that hunger. You need to let go and let it take over. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, taking in a slow and steady breath. I came closer, whispering in her ear in hopes to urge her on. "Do you smell that? That hot sweet smell. That is their blood. It will feel amazing in your mouth, sliding warmly down your throat. Imagine that warmth in the pit of your stomach. Imagine the total satisfaction of being full-" Before I could say anything more she had turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me fiercely.

I moaned in surprise, my arms going around her waist as we kissed. It was far better than when she was a human. Before I worried about hurting her, but knowing now that I couldn't was an amazing thing. Her tongue slid over my bottom lip, asking permission to go inside. I quickly granted her access, sliding my own tongue out to greet hers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she pulled away, placing her forehead against my own. "I couldn't stop myself. One minute I was thinking that I wanted to kiss you and the next I was."

"It is more than alright," I said quietly in return, rubbing her back gently. "I'm fine with you kissing me. Feel free to act on that urge again in the future."

"What if the future is now?" She said in a small, sweet, innocent voice.

I pecked her lips quickly, earning a small laugh from her before she kissed me again. I suddenly felt very light and very happy. Picking her up, I twirled her around. She laughed again, her legs swinging in the air. "Feel free to do that any time."

"Okay," she smiled, running her fingers through my hair before kissing me again, over and over again. "I feel like... like I need to be touching you. Like I need to be kissing you."

"Me too," I mumbled against her mouth, walking her to the wall of the house. I pressed her against it, her legs going around my waist. "I can't get close enough."

"I know," she whimpered as my lips found her neck. Her head leaned against the wall, tilting slightly to the side as she panted softly.

"You taste so good," I mumbled, my hand rubbing her thigh gently. Bella groaned, her hands sliding up my chest.

Before we could go any further though, Rosalie walked up to the window and banged against it. "Hey!" She shouted, finishing the rest in her mind. _We are in here, you know! None of us want to see that. I realize that you want to screw this girl but can you do it later? She needs to eat already and we've got a plane to catch in two hours._

"Sorry," I growled underneath my breath, flicking my eyes over towards the window before turning them back onto Bella. "We have an audience and they're not enjoying the show. Perhaps we should finish this later?"

Bella nodded, dropping down to her feet. She took my hand, slowly walking over to the pen. Reaching out her hand, the deer came straight to her. I stood back in shock. Most animals ran quickly from our kind, usually smarter than humans. Humans tended to ignore their instincts while animals relied on them for survival. She ran his fingers over it's nose before sliding them between the deer's ears. "Good girl," she hushed it, rubbing it's ears. "It'll be over quickly. Edward, let the other deer go. I don't want it to see this."

"I don't know if it'll be enough..." I argued but Bella shook her head. "Only if you're sure."

"I am," she said quietly in a baby voice as she rubbed underneath it's chin. "Good girl. It's okay."

I walked around the pen, tearing the wire apart so the other very nervous deer could run. He looked back at his friend but decided that it was run or die. Death was not something he wanted today. Before I could even look back, I heard a sickening snap and a gentle sucking noise.

Bella sat there on the ground with the deer's head in her lap. She continued to pet it's fur as she drank, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"That's unbelievable," I said quietly, coming to sit down beside her. As I touched her knee, she looked at me but continued to drink. "I've never seen anyone do that before. You have such amazing control."

When there was none left, she pulled away. "I feel bad," she said in a soft voice as she rubbed the animals broken neck. "I didn't mean to do it. I just lulled it in. When we locked eyes... I don't know," Bella shook her head. "Poor thing."

"It's better it than a human," I rubbed her back gently. "You weren't a vegetarian as a human, were you?"

"No."

"It's the same thing. You just get a bit more up close and personal with your dinner," I said as I stood, taking the dead animal into my arms. We had a huge fire pit behind our house that we use just for this reason. Laying the creature inside, I turned on the gas and threw in a lit match. It went up in nearly seconds.

Bella was waiting for me by the glass door when I was done, her arms wrapped around her waist. "I need a shower," she complained with a wrinkled nose.

"You can use mine. I wouldn't be too surprised if Alice has put some more feminine shampoo and soap in there for you," I said as I led her inside. Alice heard my words and raced up stairs, giving Bella some of her own shampoo and such that she would need.

_I don't have any clothing she can wear, _Alice thought as she finished up her packing in her room a mere second later. She had everything she needed, leaving behind the basic furniture and such.

"That's fine," I breathed, "I'll take care of it."

"Take care of what?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Oh," I breathed. I hadn't told her this part yet. "Alice said that she didn't have anything for you to wear."

"I didn't hear her."

"That's because she thought it. Bella, I'm a mind reader."

Bella gasped, turning to look at me in shock. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"No, you're a shield. I can't read your thoughts. Alice sees the future but she doesn't see yours and Jasper controls emotions, but he can't control yours," I assured her. "You're are not the only talented one in the family."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she answered in return, walking up the stairs beside me. "Is everyone gifted?"

"No," I shook my head. "A lot of us are, but not all."

"Huh," she nibbled on her nail. "I guess I really didn't know a single thing before vampires before this."

"Most don't."

We came to my room and I showed her where the shower was and how to work it. She whispered a thank you to me, closing the door behind her. I listened to her every step, knowing she was standing in front of the mirror as she stripped off her clothing. She was examining herself fully without an audience. Then the shower turned on and I decided to pick out some clothing for her to wear to distract myself. I didn't need to be too much of a pervert.

Alice had packed most of my clothing already except for the very basic things you could get anywhere. She had packed around me while I held Bella as she changed, making sure it was all ready to ship when it came time. First I took out a button down white shirt, figuring that would be the best thing to start with. Next I pulled out her panties that she had worn before. I didn't think her pants would still fit, but I could hope. I laid them out for her, along with her short heels.

Bella came out of the shower about ten minutes later, holding a towel to her body as she peeked out. "Um, you did take care of the clothing, right?"

I chuckled despite myself. "Yes, it's laying out for you on the bed. I need to shower myself," I informed her, holding up some clean clothes to wear. "I'll let you get dressed. Alice has beauty supplies in her room if you need anything."

"Thanks," she smiled at me nervously as I slipped in past her, shutting the door behind myself.

I cleaned myself rather quickly, scrubbing my body of the animal and sweat that covered me. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, making sure everything was in place before I dressed in my jeans and tee shirt. Bella wasn't in the room when I came out, but I heard her talking to Esme downstairs.

"Thank you," she said in a giggle. "It's not a perfect fit but my bra doesn't fit anymore. I don't want to be... well, bouncing in the wind."

Esme gave a small laugh, rather pleased with the new girl. "I don't think any of the boys would mind that."

"Well, I don't want them to get in trouble with their wives," she said, walking over to something in Esme's room. Most likely her mirror. "Why isn't Edward with someone?"

"He was, for a while. They never married though. It didn't feel right to him," Esme explained, thinking back to Tanya. "They remain friends but he never felt that spark."

"I just can't believe someone like him is single," she mused. "Not that I'm not grateful. His girlfriend or wife or boyfriend or whoever would totally hate me for well..." Bella trailed off and laugh. "Yeah, anyway."

Esme laughed, thinking how this girl was the total opposite of me and perfect for me at the very same time. "I think you might be right about that. Good thing, huh?"

"Very," Bella said, a smile in her voice.

"Don't worry, darling, we'll do some shopping while we're in Italy. I don't think we'll end up staying long but the shopping is fantastic there," Esme said suddenly. I wasn't sure what sparked the change in conversation though.

Bella gave a sigh, "I don't like shopping."

_Edward, it's rude to listen to other people's conversations_, Alice thought right before she came into my door. "Everything is ready. We're just waiting on you now."

"Alright, I'll get my shoes and we can go."

"Good. The bags are in the jeep and your car. I've packed you a big one, lots of extra stuff for Bella to wear if she needs to." _There is also a thermos of blood just in case she gets hungry on the way there._ "We're taking the jet first to Russia and then spending the day there before flying the rest of the way to Italy. We should arrive around midnight."

"Thanks," I mumbled, slipping on my shoes before picking up my keys and wallet. Most of my life was in boxes right now but I didn't really care. All of it could be replaced if it needed to be. It didn't really matter to me anymore.

"Bella is waiting downstairs with Esme. I figured she could ride with you to the airport. You two need to get to know each other better."

I followed my energetic sister down the stairs, thinking about the things we could talk about while we were alone. It wasn't nearly enough time, but it would have to do. But, as soon as I saw her, all thoughts left my mind. Bella was wearing my button down shirt, yes, but with no pants. The shirt went just past her knees, so I supposed it could be considered a dress. Right beneath her breasts, which were obviously shoved in a too tight push up bra, was a thin leather belt that she had stolen from my closet. The top few buttons were undone, revealing the tops of her pushed up breasts. She still wore the little black heels, making her creamy legs look longer. While I was in the shower she had dried her hair and threw it up in a messy pony tail. I supposed my sister had given her jewelry as well because now she was wearing silver hoop earrings and a pretty little chain necklace.

"What do you think?" Bella asked, doing a little spin to show her outfit off. "Alice helped me. I accidentally got too rough with my jeans and ripped them," she pouted a bit before smiling, "but I think it works. Do you like it?"

Jasper smirked, rolling his eyes as he walked over to Bella. "Sugar, I'm surprised his hasn't ran over here and started humping your leg. Lets get you outside before that happens."

"Jasper!" Esme laughed, smacking his shoulder as she walked past. "Be nice to your brother."

"Well, it's true!" He defended himself.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I walked behind them. "I have more control than that."

A chorus of sarcastic comments followed.

"Yeah, okay," Rosalie snorted.

"Oh, you've proven that," Emmett chimed in with a laugh.

Esme and Carlisle stayed blissfully silent.

Jasper just laughed and Alice started humming sarcastically, doing the 'I'm not going to say a word' bit in her head. It was bad enough.

Bella stopped, turning to look at me with a slight smile. "I'm glad you don't have any control."

One minute she was across the yard and the next she was pressed against me with her legs around my waist, her silky lips on mine. We kissed furiously for a moment, my fingers wound tightly in her hair.

Emmett cheered behind us. Esme was internally doing a happy dance, just happy her son had found someone. Jasper whooped. Even Carlisle whistled his approval.

"I don't need a vision to see where this is heading if you two don't stop!" Alice shouted playfully from the jeep. "There is plenty of time for that later!"

"Will there be?" She asked quietly, looking deeply into my eyes. I realized then that I had forgotten sunglasses for us. I had a couple pair in the car and they'd do for now. But first, there were more important matters at hand.

"Yes, I hope so," I whispered, kissing her again. She smiled against my mouth, tugging on my hair gently.

Jasper groaned, "Alice... honey.... do we have time to go inside and-"

"No!" Alice shouted at him before turning her attention on us. "Would you two knock it off before MY husband gets into it too? Time table here, people."

"You know, I think it might be time for a vacation," Esme said wistfully to Carlisle as she sat gracefully in his Mercedes. Carlisle chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"When everything settles, I think all the couples will need separate vacations," he muttered in agreement in his smooth English accent, slipping into the car as well. "Jasper is putting off enough hormones to light a high school on fire."

"It's Edward's fault!" Jasper complained, sitting in the backseat of the jeep.

Bella giggled and hopped down, taking my hand. "Don't let them bother you," she comforted me, placing a hand on my elbow. "I know it's really my fault."

"Trust me, this isn't a problem," I smiled, kissing the top of her head as I led her over to my Volvo. She looked at it curiously but said nothing as I opened her door for her. Alice had thankfully cleaned the blood from the seats and aired it out. Only the faintest tinge of blood lingered in the air.

When I got into the car, I pulled a couple pairs of shades from the glove box and handed Bella one. "So no one notices your eyes. They'll fade into gold with time, but until then..."

Bella bit her lip, nodding her head as she took a classic pair of thick rimmed black glasses. She slipped them up her nose and gave me a little smile, shrugging her shoulders. "Good?"

I couldn't help but smile, "perfect."

* * *

**I don't remember if I explain it later in the story but the reason the animal isn't freaking out because of Bella is because just like the shield holds the bad stuff out, it also holds it in. It's not scared because she's not giving off bad juju vibes. Just thought you should know. **

**On twitter, if you wanna follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Jasper really amused me in this chapter. What's your favorite part?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! What an amazing response thus far to the story! Keep it up! It would be awesome if this story reached over 1000!**

* * *

**Bella**

Edward led me up the stairs of the plane like a gentlemen, holding my hand as if I were a delicate little thing. The idea was funny, but nice all the same. No one had treated me like that, that I could remember anyway. Once inside the beautiful jet, he took me to one of the couches that rested against the wall. There were two, along with several plush chairs and a table, all bolted to the floor. I sat first, tucking my legs underneath the body as I leaned against the arm. Edward sat across from me, sitting against the arm as well, with one of his legs hanging off the side. His position was rather inviting and all I wanted to do was sit between his legs. But, I wasn't sure if I should do that or not. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. So, I bit my lip as I tried to figure out something to say.

"Who's flying the plane?"

"Carlisle and Jasper," he explained. "Normally we have a pilot but since you are here we can't exactly take the risk of harming a human. We haven't done enough experimentation yet to see if your power to resist crosses human borders."

"You make me sound like a science project," I giggled. I couldn't help but smile at his bewildered expression. I could tell he was trying to figure out a way to apologizing, thinking that he had step over some sort of boundaries. "That's okay. I don't mind experimenting."

Edward swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. I heard someone laughing in the back ground and I instantly knew it was Jasper. Alice giggled and Rosalie clicked her tongue and I knew another thing. This conversation wasn't in the least private.

I guess the innuendo was lost on no one.

"So, where are we going in Russia?" I asked to change the subject. Edward looked grateful, sliding his hands down his thighs to his knees, giving them a nervous squeeze.

"We're going to stay about twenty four hours in Moscow. That should give us enough time to do some clothing shopping for you. Also, we would like to see if you can even stand being around humans. We want to know what to prepare for once we reach Volterra. We have to go by car into the city. There is no other way."

"You're wondering if you have to restrain me or not," I stated in a soft voice.

"Exactly," Edward sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I don't want anyone hurt," I shook my head. "How will we test that though?"

"We're landing on a private airstrip just outside of the city. There shouldn't be any humans around. We intended on finding one and see how you react. Not that complicated. If you can't handle it, we'll stay on the plane while the girls go get you some clothing. If you can... well, we'll do further testing."

"What if I kill someone?" I whispered in a soft voice, looking down at my hands in my lap.

Edward slowly reached over and took my hand in his, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles. "I promise not to let that happen, love."

I smiled at him slowly. His legs were still spread and it was just too inviting. Crawling across the seat, I put myself between his legs and rested my back against his chest. Edward let out a soft sigh, wrapping one of his arms around my waist while the other rubbed up and down my arm. "Is this okay?"

"This is perfect," he breathed against my hair, lightly kissing the side of my head.

"Alright, we're taking off," Carlisle called back to us.

During our flight I cuddled with Edward, talked with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Emmett and I played cards, which he completely cheated. That was made funnier by the fact that he did not allow Edward to play because he said he always cheated. Edward mumbled that it wasn't his fault but said he wasn't interested anyway. Instead he continued to be my pillow and played with my hair. He pulled it down from it's ponytail and combed it with his fingers before he French braided it down my back. When I asked him how he knew how to do it, he just said he'd seen his sister and mother do it enough.

It was totally distracting and I loved it.

"Ha ha ha!" Emmett laughed, throwing down his cards, revealing two aces. There was already another ace, along with two queens, on the table. There were two other cards, but they helped no one else. "Beat that!"

I bit my lip, flicking my cards up to look at them once again. "I don't know if I can..."

Edward chuckled behind me.

"Come on, girlie, lets see the cards," Emmett said, raising his eyebrow in what he thought was victory.

"Well, I just have one queen," I said, flipping over the first card. Emmett whooped loudly, "and another one."

"You've got four queens!" He said, jumping up.

Edward laughed behind me, pulling me back against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wow, he can read and count!"

"But... but... but!" He tried to argue but he knew he wasn't going to win. He pouted out his lips, huffing as he flopped back down on the other couch. "That sucks."

"All that cheating and you still didn't win," Edward snickered, kissing my ear lightly. "Thank you. That was quite entertaining. Emmett, I believe you owe this nice woman two hundred dollars now."

Emmett whined but pulled out a wad of cash the size of my fist. He took two bills off and pushed them in my direction, "here."

"How do you have so much money?" I asked in a surprised voice before I could stop myself.

"We have a psychic and a mind reader in the family," Edward said, tracing my earlobe with his fingertip. "Plus, Carlisle is a doctor. But that is just a drop in the bucket. Think of all the investments we've made and prizes we've won, all the interest that has occurred over time. It's your money now, too. That reminds me, we have to fill out your paperwork once we get settled."

"I can't take your money," I said, shaking my head. Emmett shrugged and began to put his money in his pocket but Edward snatched it away. He slipped the paper in the pocket at the top of my shirt, grazing my breast in the process- not that he seem to notice it. I gasped softly and turned in his direction. "Edward..."

"I have made millions over the years. Casinos, stocks, bonds, investments of all kinds. If I wish to give it to you, then it is my choice. You are a part of this family now and with such comes some benefits."

"You don't have to feel obligated to give me money just because you-"

He cut me off with his lips, one of his hands holding the braid that rested against my back. "I feel no obligation to do anything with you. I want to. I need to."

"You don't have to," I shook my head, kissing him again.

"I know," he whispered as he laid his forehead against my own. I bit my smile back, tracing the lines of his jaw with my fingertips. He turned his face slightly, kissing each of my fingers as they past his lips.

"We land in twenty minutes," Jasper yelled from the cockpit. Edward nodded his head to his words but continued to spread little kisses against my palm. He took my hand into his own, kissing my wrist. His teeth lightly grazed my flesh, making me tingle with want. "Edward, stop it!"

"Piss off!" He shouted in return, making me giggle. He groaned as I removed my hand from his grasp, leaving fleeting kisses on my fingertips before they got away from it. Edward snapped at them playfully, making me fully laugh.

"Poor Jasper. How can he stand it?" I mused, turning once again in Edward's lap. I pulled the money from pocket to look at it. "This isn't US currency."

"Euros. We plan on being over there for a while. We exchange all the on hand cash we had into it. That is two hundred though, I assure you."

"Hm, I'll have to get use to that," I said, sticking it back into my pocket since I didn't have a purse. I would need one of those as well. "What was the paperwork you were talking about?"

He licked his lips slowly, thinking out his words. "It's not exactly like we have birth certificates and all that. We have to create our identities every few years or so. We've all created new ones for ourselves just recently. We have to do the same for you."

"Do you mean I'll have to change my name?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, in a way. You don't have to change your entire name but it might be wise to change your last name. Also, we've made it appear that you are older. Twenty one. It makes you legal no matter where we go. In a few years, we'll have to change it again, new birth date and everything."

"What do you think I should change my last name to?" I asked thoughtfully.

Edward looked away and sighed quietly. "That's up to you."

"What's your last name?"

"Real or the one I'm using right now?" He offered in a soft tone.

"Both."

"Masen is my real name. Edward Anthony Masen. Cullen is the name I take. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. That is what we go by. Carlisle is the only actual Cullen, as is Esme by marriage but she was a Platt. Alice is Mary Alice Brandon. Emmett is a McCarty. Rosalie is a Hale but Jasper is actually Whitlock."

"That's only a little confusing," I said quietly.

"I think you can keep it all straight," he replied with a quiet chuckle. "There is so much for you to learn, Bella. You don't have to worry about it all now though."

"I know," I said in a small voice, playing with my fingertips. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to break it. "I want to be a Cullen, like you."

"Just to let you know, Bella, when we rejoin society we do pretend to be related in some way. That would make you my sister or cousin, or something along those lines."

I shook my head. "Couldn't we pretend... pretend to be husband and wife?"

Esme dropped the magazine she had been reading.

Had I said the wrong thing? I grasped for something to say, trying to think of the right thing. "I mean, just pretend. I don't want to tie you to me anything. That probably isn't what you want right now. Everything is so confusion. Gah, I mean, never mind. Don't worry about it. I can pretend to be Esme's sister or something. I'll be a Platt."

Edward took my face in my hands, "nothing would please me more to _pretend_ that you are my wife."

I laughed quietly and felt like I needed to blush, but no heat came to my cheeks. I looked up at him slowly, touching my fingers to his hands. "I like the idea of pretending that you are my husband."

"I bet they're pretend to do other things as husband and wife," Emmett muttered under his breath, just to get smacked by Rosalie.

"Leave them alone, it's sweet," she hissed back.

"We're landing now," Jasper shouted back at us. "Be prepared."

The landing was smooth as we glided onto the wet tarmac. It was raining outside, just after seven in the evening. Edward took my hand, along with the bags, and exited the plane with me. Waiting for us was two large SUVs.

"There is a human, a homeless man, about three miles away in a field. I think he might be the best choice for this," Edward said, looking at me. "We should go on foot. No tire tracks that way."

"I'd take off your heels," Alice said, kicking off her own. "You don't want to ruin them."

"Um, okay," I replied curiously, kicking them off. I could barely feel the concrete beneath my feet. I knew it should have felt cool but it didn't. It only felt slick. Edward took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I just shrugged. I didn't see what the big deal was about.

And Edward began to run, dragging me behind. I had never felt anything like it before. We sped through the fields of grass and hay, the flora feeling bizarre underneath my feet, but I loved it. I laughed loudly as my legs finally kicked into gear, catching right up with Edward. He laughed as well, his eyes on me the entire time.

"Here," a voice said and we stopped. "Quarter mile away," Carlisle said, coming to stand beside me. "Bella, do you smell that?"

I sniffed the air. Something smelled like sugary candy or maybe hot chocolate. I wasn't really sure. It did smell nice, but nothing I couldn't resist. "Yes."

"Any pain? In your throat and stomach," Carlisle asked in a quiet tone, as if he was afraid to disturb the world around us. His words barely floated on the wind.

I shook my head, looking over at Edward. "We need to get closer, Carlisle."

"I agree. Everyone stay close. Bella, you are doing very well," Dr. Cullen said in a soft voice, walking beside me. Each step was slow and sure. After about an eighth of a mile, we stopped again. "How do you feel now?"

"Fine," I shrugged, sniffing the air again. I felt no hungrier than I did earlier even if the smell was much stronger now. It was like getting closer and closer to a bakery or a donut shop while they were cooking.

"Privet?" A voice called in a language I didn't understand. I looked over to Edward to see if he knew.

"The homeless man," Edward whispered. "He's coming closer."

I began to walk forward again, but this time with Edward and Carlisle staying behind me and not beside me. They were always within arms reach though. And then I saw the man. He was obviously hungry, thin as a rail. He was dirty, a pair of broken glasses on his nose. He was wearing a torn trench coat and two different shoes. "Kto Tam?"

I looked behind me. "He's asking who's there."

"Bella," I called quietly, taking another step forward.

The man stopped at the sound of my voice and placed his fingers on his lips in surprise. "Prekrasnaya ledi, eto ne bezopasno dlya vas."

"He said it wasn't safe, pretty lady," Carlisle muttered.

"He use to be a scientist," Edward said underneath his breath so that the man couldn't hear. "His wife became ill and he lost everything once she died. He's harmless. He's worried about you catching cold in the weather, that's how it all started with his wife."

I smiled sweetly at the man, taking a few more steps forward as I held out my hand. " Nebesnye," he muttered.

"He thinks that you're an angel," Edward said quietly. "Heavenly."

"Thank you," I smiled at him sweetly as he took my hand. His eyes went wide and he touched his hand to his heart. I could only guess the next words out his mouth were prayers. I could just imagine a woman in all white, pale and as cold as ice coming out in the middle of the night with no shoes on would appear to be other worldly.

"He doesn't feel any fear, only comfort," Jasper said somewhere behind me. "He's not at all afraid of her."

I bit my lip, taking the two bills out of my pocket. Holding them out to him I said, "here you go. You need them more than I do."

The man looked at them curiously before smiling brightly. "Spasibo!"

I didn't need a translator for that one. "You're welcome," I laughed before turning to Edward. I ran back into his open and waiting arms. He twirled me around with a laugh, kissing my lips softly. "Did I do good?" I asked in a whisper.

"Amazing, Bella. Absolutely amazing," he said, twirling me again. "No pain? Nothing? No blood lust?"

"None," I shook my head.

"I'm so jealous," Edward mumbled into my hair. "Come on, lets go. We'll try a larger crowd and if you can handle it, we'll get you some clothing in the morning when the shops open."

"Okay," I said excitedly. I hopped down from his arms, running to the girls that held back. Esme took me into a hug, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm very proud of you, my dear."

"That was awesome!" Alice chimed in. "You better do good with a crowd because I so need to take you shopping. Rosalie, you'll have to come too! I've never done shopping in Moscow. Is it good there?"

"Eh, it's alright," Rosalie began before they launched into a discussion about where the shopping in the world was the best. I wasn't really into that sort of thing so I simply smiled and nodded. I looked behind me at Edward who was gazing in my direction with almost over whelming affection.

The man that I had given the money too was sitting down in surprise behind Edward, counting more than the couple of bills I had given him. I could only assume Jasper or Carlisle had given him more. Carlisle came beside Edward, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and whispering, "son, it's like she was made for this family."

"I know," Edward breathed, continuing to look at me.

"I'm jealous of her power," Jasper muttered, walking beside his brother. "I still struggle. Can you imagine if she can handle being around crowds? She'll be able to-" He sighed, shaking his head. "Incredible."

"We need to test it first," Carlisle replied. "It would be best to take her somewhere packed, dark, and where someone wouldn't notice much chaos if that happened to be the case."

Edward winked at me, "I guess it's time to return to the scene of the crime, so to speak."

Jasper's grin grew wide. "Lets hit the clubs."

* * *

**See, little drama! Fluffy, but they still have to test. **

**I apologize if the Romanized Russian sucks. I did the best I could. **

**I'm on twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**So, I let the characters take over totally when I wrote this. How do you think they're doing thus far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the amazing response! **

**I just wanted to point out that yes, I know that Russia doesn't use Euros. But Bella doesn't know that. She was just trying to be helpful. They change in all their money into Euros because they plan on staying in Italy for a while. They can just use credit cards in Russia. Just so know...**

* * *

**Edward**

I think I was far more nervous about this whole thing than Bella was. We sat in one of the SUVs with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Bella sat in the middle, but she was craning her neck over to look outside. "This is so beautiful," she said at random, looking over at the dark water as we crossed over a bridge into the city.

"This is my first time to Russia in almost eight decades," I informed her, holding her hand. "It's changed dramatically since then."

"You've changed dramatically since then," Carlisle replied, turning down a strip as his eyes searched for a busy night club to visit.

"True," I sighed, "perhaps not as much as I'd like though."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked almost lazily, resting her head against my shoulder. I had an arm around her waist, ready to grab her at a seconds notice if I needed to. Jasper was sitting on the other side of Bella, waiting for it. He was ready to pounce at any second as well, coiled and taut to the touch.

Like I said, she wasn't the nervous one.

"There was a time when I lived like a normal vampire. I drank from humans. I killed them," I explained with a frown, not really wanting to tell her this but there was no reason to hide it. "I thought that I could only kill the evil ones. It was a god complex, I realize now. I enjoyed it too, at first. But, towards the end I realized that it made me just like them and I returned to Carlisle."

"I don't hold that against you, Edward. You had to find your own path," my father said reassuringly.

"I know," I sighed.

"At least it didn't take you as long as me," Jasper said in a soft, almost wistful, tone. He shook his head, "the past is past. It is different for everyone."

Bella nodded her head, playing with my shirt. A crowd of drunken college students walked pass us as we stopped at a red light, laughing and joking around. Jasper tensed even further, if that was possible, waiting for her to make some sort of sign of desire for them. Bella closed her eyes with a soft sigh, nuzzling my shoulder, not noticing Jasper or the college students. Everyone in the car was as tight as a drum, except for Bella.

"Wow," Jasper breathed as the light turned green.

"Hm?" Bella asked, turning her attention towards him. My brother just shook his head, pensively looking out the window. Jealously racked him, and it he felt bad for it.

"I think this will have to do," Carlisle said in a slightly annoyed tone as he came across what appeared to be some kind of fetish club. The thought of Esme in there almost made me a laugh, but Carlisle was right. There was a huge crowd, lots of dark, even more drinking, and blasting music. If Bella freaked out, it wouldn't be noticed that we were dragging her out.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" Carlisle asked Bella as he pulled into the parking lot. The smell of sweat, lust, and human blood was intense even from here. Jasper breathed in, feeling the burn in his lungs. But, he was still too focused on Bella to want more.

"No," she shrugged delicately.

"Come on then," Jasper said, nodding his head towards the club. "Lets get this over with. If she does okay we can go to a hotel."

I opened the door, holding Bella's hand tightly. The girls in the other SUV pulled in beside us. Rosalie and Esme decided to stay in the car, just in case that had to make a quick escape. One to hold Bella and the other to drive. Alice came beside her husband with a smile. She had a vision of their night together, in a hotel, doing things they had seen in this club.

Even though I didn't want to see it myself, that could only mean that things go well here.

The bouncer didn't even consider making us wait behind a velvet rope or checking our ID. We were too beautiful, that and the fact that Jasper was making him feel rather good about us helped. The doors opened, the thumping music hitting us like a ton of bricks.

There were a lot of tourist in here, so our clothing didn't make us stand out that badly even if there were tons of people in leather and pleather hanging around. Oddly enough, our red eyes didn't stand out either. There were plenty of people wearing contacts that did the same thing. Every person we passed looked at us before turning back to their conversation, Jasper making us as uninteresting as possible. I tightened my grip on Bella, just waiting for the moment she snapped.

There was none.

"It's so dark," Bella mused. "I wonder what we look like under a black light."

Alice laughed and Emmett snickered as Carlisle rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Still nothing?"

"It smells like... being in a bakery, right when they put fresh cookies out. It smells amazing but I don't feel like I need to jump over the counter to get me one, you know?" Bella said, nibbling her bottom lip. "I'm not doing anything on purpose."

"We know," I whispered to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. Jasper took a couple steps back, but not many, just in case.

"Edward, take her to the dance floor. We'll follow. If she can handle being pressed so close to humans then she can handle anything," Carlisle said in a thoughtful voice.

"Are you serious?" Jasper just about shouted. "What if she went insane? She could kill in less than a second! What if it goes badly?"

"I know," Carlisle sighed, rubbing his face. "I realize. But, look at her, she's perfectly at peace right now. Do you see a single tense muscle in her body? Jasper, we need to know the extent of her power and if I'm correct, I believe that she will be fine."

"Edward, you can't think this is a good idea," Jasper all but whined at me. Alice tugged on his arm, looking at him with a smile.

"I know it will be. Let them go dance. We'll be no more than a couple feet away and that way we can dance too," she smiled at him. "Carlisle and Emmett, you can dance together," she said, trying to keep the giggle out of her voice.

Almost at the same time they said "no, thank you."

"Shall we dance then?" I asked Bella, looking at her with a warm smile. She looked up at me and smiled in return, letting me lead the way.

The music wasn't exactly my style, but it had a dark and heavy beat that was perfect for the kind of dancing where every inch of your body needed to be touching. I had no problems with that. Taking her in the middle of the dance floor, Jasper and Alice followed.

I pulled Bella against my body, my hands at the top of her arms and sliding down. Her arms went around my neck, one of her legs wrapping itself around my hip. I placed my leg between her legs as my hands went to her back. Bella gasped, rubbing herself against me in a completely sexual way.

"This feels so familiar," she breathed, her hands going down my chest to my waist.

"This is how we danced when you were human," I breathed into her ear. "And just like wanted to then, I want to drag you into the back and have my way with you."

"No one wants to hear that shit," Emmett said from across the club. Bella giggled, swiveling her hips deliciously to the beat of the music. She leaned herself back, giving me a perfect view of her breasts as she came back up.

"Then don't listen," Bella replied to my brother but was looking directly into my eyes. I needed to have my lips on her at that moment. I kissed her forcefully, my hand wrapping itself around the braid down her back. Yanking her head back forcefully, I began to kiss and lick her neck. She moaned loudly but it was drowned out by the music. "There, yes... Right there, Edward."

My mouth lingered on the spot where I drank from her, filling her with my venom. The spot was slightly colder than the rest of her still. I traced it with my tongue before kissing it lightly. "Are you ready to go to the hotel?" I asked in her ear in a raspy voice, tracing my nose over her ear.

"Yes," she all but whimpered, fisting my shirt tightly.

"Thank god," Jasper muttered, all but running off the dance floor. "I thought I was going to have to watch you two have sex on the dance floor." Alice mouthed a thank you behind him, happy at the major amount of lust Jasper was putting off right now. I smirked, holding Bella's hand as we walked towards Carlisle and Emmett.

"Very good," Carlisle smiled. "Amazing. Now, lets get out of here. I've already been asked by both a man and a woman if I wanted to be at the end of their whips."

I laughed, feeling a little lighter than I did before. This made so many things so much easier. Once her eyes faded, a year from now, there wouldn't be any problems with her joining us in school and living normally. "Carlisle, do I need to tell Esme?"

"Good lord, no," he shook his head quickly, making everyone, including Jasper, laugh. "Alice, I believe that you made us reservation at a hotel, just in case?"

"Yes. I got us five rooms, but I think we'll only need four of them," she looked at me knowingly. "And they're all on different floors."

"Well, that's something good," Emmett smiled, thinking about the dirty sex he wanted to have with his wife. Hotel sex was amongst some of his favorite. One thing I didn't want to know about my brother among many.

"It's going to rain tomorrow, starting around ten and should last well past midnight. We'll meet around eleven and we should shop for Bella. We'll do that most of the day and by the time we get through the plane will be ready to take off again by eleven. We should land in Italy right before the sun goes up," Alice explained her thoughts. Carlisle nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"That sounds good. Are the directions in the GPS already?" He asked, opening the car door to the waiting vehicle one for her. Esme smile at her husband through the glass and he nodded at her with a winning smile. Alice nodding her head, hopping into the car after pressing a kiss to Jasper's cheek. "We'll see you then. Be safe."

"Always," Esme said at him with nothing but love in her voice for him.

We climbed into the car, but the difference in this drive was that the scenery was all but forgotten. Bella practically crawled onto my lap, her head pressed against my neck. Her cool breath blew through her nose and across my neck, teasing me. My arms were wrapped tightly around her, not at out fear, but desire to hold her. My lips were so close to her, merely inches, and it was a struggle not to attack her mouth. I wanted her so badly. And if her labored breathing was any indication, she wanted me as well.

"Edward, you won't be able to wear the sunglasses without drawing attention to yourself," Carlisle said, not for my benefit but Bella's. "I'll get the rooms. You two hang back as much as possible."

"Try not to hump each other too much," Emmett muttered under his breath in the front seat. I was about to say something when Bella popped him against the back of his head. I wondered briefly if it was beginning to hurt because it was happening a lot lately. "Sorry... sorry..."

I laughed, kissing a kiss to Bella's forehead. She giggled softly, running her fingers delicately over my face.

_You're already in love with her,_ Jasper thought in my direction.

"I know," I said, not looking at him but Bella. I curled a random escaped hair of hers around my finger, letting it fall to a ringlet around her face. "I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help what?" She asked me, biting her bottom lip almost nervously.

I shook my head, kissing her forehead firmly. "Nothing. Just answering some of Jasper's thoughts."

"Will you tell me later?" She looked up at me hopefully. With eyes like hers, there would be no way that I could keep secrets from her.

"Yes," I whispered into her hair. "Very soon."

Jasper looked over me for a brief second before looking back out the window. His thoughts were only happy for me. _Good for you. I don't know her emotions but I know she's falling in love with you. _

"You think so?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes, I do," Jasper replied just as we pulled up to a very old and very beautiful hotel.

Carlisle pulled into the valet and walked in ahead of us so to give us less time around people. I pulled out the bag that I had for Bella and myself, though there wasn't much for Bella in there. A brush, for her teeth and hair, some products that Alice had given her. I had clothes that she could wear to be more comfortable, tank tops, tee shirts, and the like. But, my thoughts weren't on getting her in clothes but out of.

I was being a male, I'd admit it. I just... I just couldn't help myself. I needed her. I needed to feel her in my arms. I needed to feel her lips against mine. I needed to feel her nude body under my own.

Bella silently slipped her arm through mine as we walked through the lobby. The girls had arrived and were talking about what they could do in Italy. Esme wanted to live in the country, just outside of Volterra, since Bella showed such great control. She didn't want to stay long, just until Bella's eyes were a more normal color. I felt the same way.

I began to imagine Bella in the middle of a vineyard, smiling at me during the middle of a sunny day. She had yet to seen herself, the weather not right for it yet. Perhaps once we reached sunny Italy and we were all alone. I could only imagine her reaction and how beautiful she was going to be. She was going to be an angel.

"Room one thousand four," Carlisle said, pulling me out of my thoughts as he handed me an old fashion key. "I made sure that there is no one else around you. It's the penthouse suite and there is no one underneath you tonight. Esme and myself are on the second floor, Emmett and Rosalie on the fifth, and Jasper and Alice on the seventh. If you need anything, just call."

"We'll be fine," I assured him. He gave me a firm pat on the back before pressing a kiss to Bella's cheek.

"Welcome to the family," he whispered gently. "I'm very glad that Edward brought you into our life and I cannot wait to know you better."

"I'm very glad he did too," she whispered in return. The family slipped away to the elevators, leaving us to go to the ones that were especially for the penthouse suites. There was three of them. The top floor which we had to ourself, and the second floor which was split into two. I was almost surprised that no one wanted those, but they probably wanted as much privacy as I did. This was a large enough building that I wouldn't hear them if they weren't shouting at me.

"Are you really happy about this?" I asked as soon as the elevator door's closed behind us, dropping the backpack to the floor.

She nodded her head thoughtfully, walking towards me. Her heels clicked against the marbling flooring, echoing in the tiny steal box. "Very much so."

"Why?" I couldn't help myself. I knew it was looking a gift horse in the mouth but I didn't care. I had to know the reasons why.

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, slowly bringing her hands up. Bella pressed them to my chest, her fingers spread as she curled them slightly in the fabric. "My life... it was so boring. I was boring. And as soon as I saw you," she said, pausing like she was straining to remember, "I came to life. I felt a spark I never had before. And every time you touch me now, I feel fire, Edward. Your, our, family, is so kind and generous. They have been more kind and caring in this short time than anyone else has been to me before. I had no friends and I barely had a family. I have that now because of you. So, thank you."

"I wasn't looking for a compliment," I said, shaking my head but she took my face between her fingers.

"I know," she whispered. "But let me thank you."

Bella slid her fingers slowly into my hair, pulling my face down to her level. Our lips met in a slow and passionate kiss, my hands slowly finding their place at her waist. I pulled her closer to me, tasting her like she was a fine wine. I savored her and she did the same to me in return.

The elevator door opened behind us, dinging loudly. "Come on, lets go inside and get cleaned up and relaxed before tomorrow."

Bella smiled innocently before turning and walking in front of me. There was a slight sway to her hips as she took the lead, giving me a nice view. She looked at me from over her shoulder, a slight pout on her lips. "I was actually hoping to do something other then relax... but..." she trailed off, her eyes looking me over as she let the silence linger. "But, if that's what you want to do, I understand."

This girl was going to be death of me and I loved it.

* * *

**Sooooo... guess what happens the next chapter? Review lots more to find out :) It's evil. I know. That's just how I am lol. **

**I'm on twitter! Jayeliwood! Sometimes I give previews...**

**hehe... Who expected it to be a fetish club?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the awesome reviews to this story. It's really kind of unexpected.**

* * *

**Bella**

I swear only Edward made me this way. I had never been this bold in my life. There had never been a reason to be bold, either. But I loved it. I loved being this way with him. I loved surprising him and myself, truthfully.

"And what would you like to do... you know, besides relax?" Edward said in a smooth yet lustful voice as we walked the short distance to the hotel room. I pressed my back against the door, looking up at the ceiling as I bit my bottom lip in playful thought. I ran my tongue over my teeth slowly before darting it over my top lip.

"Hm... I have a few things in mind."

"Like?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, the hand with the key in it dragging one of his fingers up my stomach. I knew exactly where it was going. I could feel the cool of the metal key through the thin shirt, the object dancing across my flesh as it inched closer and closer to my right breast.

"I was hoping you might be able to entertain me," I said in an innocent voice, batting my eyelashes at him. He sucked in a slow breath, his hand stopping directly below the mound of flesh.

"And how would you like me to entertain you?" He said in a gravely voice that made me shiver with pleasure like I had pressed my back against a freezer. "I am willing to do _anything _you desire."

"Anything?" I teased, gently pushing his hand away and replacing it with my own. Bringing it over my breast, I gave it a gentle squeeze before bringing it over to the buttons of the shirt I was wearing. I kept unbuttoning them until I reached the belt, undoing the latch and letting it drop to the floor. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes, it is," Edward panted, his eyes growing slightly darker with need and want. I was doing that to him and it made me very proud. I loved that I could do that to him.

I kept unbuttoning, careful not to open the shirt. "And what I want you to take me against this door right now?"

He gave a soft groan, "yes."

I finished unbuttoning the thin white shirt, leaving it closed as I grabbed the key from his hand and turning away. I couldn't help but giggle at his bewildered expression. "That's not what I want though... yet..."

I unlocked the door before tossing the key to the side. Edward stood in the doorway, just looking at me. I could feel the heat of his eyes on my back. I slipped the shirt from my shoulders, dropping it to the floor slowly. "Well, are you coming in?" I asked.

"Ah huh," he all but whimpered, picking up the belt and coming inside quickly. I giggled softly, looking at him over my shoulder. "You know... I've never done anything like this before. You just make me feel... _adventurous_. You make me feel playful"

"You may be a beginner, but it doesn't show," Edward said after clearing his throat, trying to compose himself. I loved that I was doing this to him. I had never had the feeling of his kind of power before and it made me feel amazing. I kicked off my heels before walking towards the window. Opening the curtains, I gazed out onto the beautiful dark city. "Do you know how sexy you are right now?" He asked in a voice so soft that I barely heard it.

Edward came behind me, slowly pulling the band from my hair. He dragged his fingers through it slowly as he spread his cool breath over my shoulder. I slowly turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Show me."

"Is that what you really want?" Edward asked, almost scared. I could see the fear dancing just below the surface, threatening to come through if I didn't sooth the feeling. "I know that you're a... you know, you're a virgin."

I sighed, leaning my head back against the glass. "It is, but it does scare me a little," I admitted, letting him know that he wasn't the only one that felt this way. "The first time for a human is suppose to be painful, but what about for me? My body doesn't change, so what if I'll always be a virgin?"

"From what I understand," Edward said slowly, thoughtfully, "Alice was as well before she met Jasper. The first time was... was painful for her, but after that, very quickly after, it was pleasurable for her. She often looks back with fond memories of that time."

"You're not a virgin," it was sort of a question, sort of a statement but I had to make sure. It seemed silly to ask but I barely knew him, even if my feelings for him were so strong.

"No," he shook his head shyly, looking away. "I've been with mainly vampires, and a few humans but only during my time that I killed them."

"It doesn't bother me that you're not," I assured him. "I would have been surprised otherwise," I said softly, dragging my fingers over his jaw. "It's a good thing. I need someone to teach me and guide me."

"Is that what you want?" Edward asked as he slowly leaned in, his lips close to my ear. "A teacher?"

I brought my fingers to his hair, scratching my nails against his scalp. "A teacher. A lover. A friend."

"And you want all these things from me?" As he spoke, Edward's lips teased my ear. I tried to hold myself steady, knowing he was finally giving as much as he was receiving now. I had started the teasing, I could take it.

"Yes. Is that too much to ask?"

"No," he smiled against my ear, lightly kissing the very top of it. "But only if you can be the same things to me."

"What can I teach you?" I whispered. "A man five times my age."

His smooth and warm lips traveled over my ear before he spoke again, his hand resting on the side of my neck. "You can teach me to be happy. You can teach me to trust. You can teach me to love."

"Do you think I can teach you those things?" I leaned my head back against the window in a soft moan as his lips attached to my collarbone.

"I know you can. You already are," he spoke directly over my heart before looking up at me almost innocently. "I have felt more happiness in the thirty hours you've been awake than I have in the past thirty years combined."

"What made me so special?" I asked, tugging on his hair to pull him up to look at me. His deep red eyes were beautiful, shining at me.

"It's not... it's not just one _thing_, Bella. I don't know. I just-" He took in a deep breath. "I need you. I _need_. I have never really needed anyone in my life. I enjoy being around my family but I would survive if they went away. But you... I need you. God, I sound creepy," he chastised himself, looking away.

"We're vampires," I giggled as I brought my fingers underneath his chin so he'd look at me. "It's only a little natural but... I feel the same way. It doesn't feel like we've only know each other for hours. It feels like years. Decades."

"Centuries," Edward said, lightly kissing my lips.

"Edward, I want you to be my first," I said quietly as I pressed my forehead against his, my fingers running over the side of his neck. "Teach me. Make me yours."

With a soft growl, Edward's hands were at my waist. He gently picked me, my legs wrapping around his waist while he walked me to the bedroom. A large king sized bed greeted us, soft white down blankets adorning it. He laid me back against it, making me feel like I was sinking into clouds.

"Do you want to be mine?" He asked, taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes.

"Yes," I smiled at him, sitting up slightly.

"Good, because you already are mine. I made you," he grinned at me wickedly, showing me that he was teasing me. But, even if he hadn't been teasing me, I would have loved it. Just the sound of those words on his tongue- It was enough to make me melt. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," I smiled as I sat up, bending my legs at my knees and spreading them. "You like it too."

"I do, more than I should," he said, his hand stopping at the button of his slacks. "I know it makes me a bad person but I can't help but want you."

"It doesn't make you a bad person," I assured him. "I want you just as badly."

I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, just to show him how serious I was. I slid the dark blue lacy fabric from my arms and away from my chest, tossing it to the floor. It was rather nice to have my breasts free, the bra too tight and uncomfortable. I could tell by the hungry expression in Edward's eyes that he didn't mind that in the least.

He undid his pants and dropped them to the floor, exposing a wonderful and amazing thing to me. Literally. He was wearing no underwear whatsoever.

"Oh, my god," I whispered, starring unabashedly at his raging erection. How something that size was suppose to go into my body, I had no idea but I was more than willing to find out.

Edward began to crawl on the bed towards me, a predatory growl rumbling through his chest. He kissed me once on the lips, hard and passionate, before pressing me back against the bed. "Is that a good 'oh, my god' or a bad one?" he asked, kissing between my breast and down my stomach.

"A very good one," I laughed as he gently shoved my legs even further apart.

"Well, good. I was worried for a moment," he teased, kissing my through the fabric of my panties. "I don't think my ego could have taken it."

"I think your ego is just fine," I giggled until I felt his tongue slide over my hip, then it turned into a throaty groan. "Oh."

"I'm having trouble not ripping these off of your body," Edward said as he plucked the top of my underwear with his teeth. "I know you have no others to wear but that thought isn't helping. Perhaps you should take them off for me?"

I bit my lip as I linked my thumbs to the sides, slowly rolling them down my legs. I took each foot out carefully before throwing them to the floor with Edward watching the entire time with immense pleasure. I slid my hand down my body, cupping myself as if it would hide me from his sight. I felt shy and a little more than nervous.

Edward leaned down slowly, his eyes locked on mine the entire time as he lightly kissed each of my fingers which covered me. His breath felt warm for the first time and that might have been due to the fact that I felt like I was on fire. "That is so pretty," he murmured against my fingers. Using his tongue, he shooed my fingers away. Carefully he brushed my skin until I was completely exposed to him. "But that is much better."

He kissed my lower lips, tasting them and teasing them before spreading them with his fingers. Gently he let his tongue brush me fully for the first time, making me moan loudly in pleasure. He kissed, licked, nipped, and tortured me and I felt like I was flying. I had masturbating before I had become a vampire, I remembered, but it didn't feel anything like this. It was usually just frustrating, leaving me more tender than relieved afterwards. This was mind blowing.

"Oh..." I groaned, fisting his hair tightly. He chuckled against me, a little too proud of himself. "That feels good."

"You taste good," he replied, swiping his tongue against me before shoving it inside me. I gasped and threw my head against the bed, closing my eyes tightly. "That's it."

He slipped a single finger inside of me, swirling it around gently. It felt like my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Ugh... yes..."

"That's a good girl," Edward mumbled against my my flesh. "That's it."

There were no words out of my mouth next, just a shriek and the sound of ripping. Feathers went everywhere, flying around us as they mixed with the white stars in front of my eyes. When I fully came down to my high, Edward slipped beside me, a wicked little smile on his face. "You have no problems with your ego at all," I said in a pant. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Years of practice," he teased lightly, brushing his finger over my inner thigh.

"It'll take me a while to catch up to that," I all but whined.

"I don't mind practicing with you. I don't care if it takes years. Hours of practice a day," he said with a teasing smile, leaning down to kiss my neck. "I do not mind putting in the grunt work."

"Interesting choice of words, Mr. Cullen," I giggled, tilting my head to the side to give him more room to kiss. He moaned softly against my skin, running his fingers over my sides. "Wow, Mrs. Cullen. I'm that now, aren't I? I have to get use to that," I mused.

"Mm, Bella Cullen, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He leaned back, a sweet little smile on his face. "Isabella is such a pretty name. What a pretty little name for my pretty little wife."

I laughed, tugging on his arm so that he'd come to hover over me. He settled between my legs swiftly, making feathers go flying again. "I'm your wife?" I teased him.

"You are," he growled, nipping at my lips.

"Make me your wife. Make me yours," I urged him on, scratching my nails down his back. His eyes closed for a moment as he leaned his head down, the tips of Edward's hair brushing my breasts. One of his hand went from my hip to my thigh, bringing it around his waist. I pressed my hips upwards, brushing against his erection. There was no fear in this. I wanted him so badly. I ached for him. The teasing in both of us was gone.

"Tell me you're mine," Edward breathed against my breast before he kissed one of them, slowly rolling his tongue over my nipple. "Say it."

"I'm yours," I assured him as he latched onto the pink puckered flesh.

"I'm yours," he repeated as he brought himself to face level with me. "Bella, I am yours. You own me. Every part of me. Do you want that?"

"Yes," I said fiercely.

"Are you sure?" He panted. "I am arrogant cocky son of a bitch. I can be rude and a know it all. I over react and I'm possessive."

"But you are fierce and beautiful. You're loving and kind. You're generous. You make me feel strong. You make me feel like a woman and not a child pretending. I want you. You are mine."

With those words he slid into me.

A loud scream ripped through my body, my nails dragging down his back roughly as I tried to focus. A blur of pain flashed in his eyes, matching my own. I felt venom ooze from the wounds I had created in a flesh, a soft hiss leaving his lips. Feathers seem to float in mid air and time seem to stop for me. The pit of my stomach burn, a sharp stabbing pain taking its place after a moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through clenched teeth. My hands ran up his back, his wounds already healed.

And so were mine.

"It's okay," I whispered reassuringly. "I'm sorry."

"I was expecting it," he said before he kissed my lips.

"I wasn't," I admitted in return.

He felt so thick inside of me. He felt so large, but pleasantly so. I could feel the weight of him in me, stretching me and making me wide for him. The heat of where we were connected was spreading through my thighs and up my stomach, trickling up my breasts. I wanted him to move, knowing it could only get better from this point.

He began to move slowly, a look of wonder on his face. I gasped at the pleasure, leaning my head back. All I wanted him to do was move just a little bit faster and press himself a little bit deeper. He was hitting almost the perfect spot, I only needed a little bit more.

And he did.

"Oh, yes!" I moaned, throwing my head back against the pillows, making the feathers fly again. "That's perfect."

My eyes closed as I relished the feeling, finding it hard to keep myself from flying off the mattress. I felt so disconnected from everything, nothing in this world for me but Edward and this love we were making together. I was floating in my own personal Edward made heaven.

Edward gasped above me and I opened my eyes quickly to see what was wrong. The look of wonder on his face had increased, his eyes wide. "What is it?" I asked quickly.

"Bella, I can hear you," he whispered.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Think something. Think anything," he said quickly, staying very still. I hated that he was still and I wanted him to move again.

And he did.

"Is this what you wanted?" Edward asked softly, the ridges around his eyes creased with strain.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Think something else," he said, like he needed to double check it. I thought that it was my ability to block him out and I wasn't sure why he could hear me now. I wasn't sure if I liked that idea. Edward bit his lip nervously in a way I loved though. Looking at him at that moment I realized that I didn't care if he heard me or not, because I loved him. He would never hear anything but happy thoughts about him and only him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**You'll see why he heard him in a minute. **

**I wasn't going to post this at first. I was just going to go to bed. I've had a shitastic day. My aunt is back in the hospital. ICU this time. She's diabetic and her blood sugar was 550. She's completely out of it. And, they think she did it on purpose but they can't be sure. I just need to feel normal again and this is normal for me, as weird as it is. Thank you to all the wonderful people that will say so many nice things and have said nice things before. It really does help. **

**I'm on twitter, if you want to follow. Sometimes I do previews...**

**Why do you think Edward can hear her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone for their warm thoughts! It really does help. **

**Oh, and most of you were very wrong. Sorry... Only a couple people guessed right.**

**Edward**

_I don't know if I like that he can hear me_, she thought. There was a pause in her thinking,_ but it doesn't matter. I love him. _

"I love you, too," I replied to her thoughts without thinking. A slow and happy smile spread across her face.

_Really?_

I laughed, nodding my head. Her arms clamped around my neck, pulling me down for a furious kiss. I returned it with a smile, us rolling so that she was on top of me. That's when I realized why I could hear her. "Wow."

There was a dark tented bubble around us, feathers laying suspended on top of it. I guess she was too focused on what we were doing before to notice it. It was what kept me from hearing her thoughts, holding me out, but now it was around me too. In her way, she was protecting me. I suppose it went up when I had entered her, the pain- hers and my own- causing it to go up on instinct.

Bella sat up, me still seated inside of her, looking up at the bubble around us. As soon as she did, it popped and the feathers fluttered down. She brought up her hands, letting them fall through her fingers with a laugh. A couple landed in her hair, just adding to the collection. "Now you look heavenly," I teased her. She giggled, shaking the feathers from her hair playfully. Her thoughts were once again closed off to me, but I didn't mind that.

"I wonder if I'll be able to do that again on purpose," she mused softly.

"With practice," I smiled at her, my hands gripping her hips. I allowed my thumbs to travel over the bones as I pressed myself upwards to remind her exactly where she was at. "We have a lot of things to practice."

"We do," she smiled, leaning down to kiss me once again. One of my hands found its way into her hair, thrusting myself inside of her again. She moaned softly against my lips, meeting me as I continued at a low rhythm. "Oh, Edward, it does feel good..."

I rolled her back onto her back so I had more room to move and take over. I just wanted her to lay back and enjoy. With my hands resting beside her head, I pressed myself at the same speed I had earlier, pushing as deeply as I could into her tightness. I had never been with a virgin before and the difference was surprising. But, I knew in the back of my head that it was just Bella. She was the difference.

"There," she mewed, sucking in a shuddering breath. "Oh... oh... there... yes... oh...."

Each word shot straight to my manhood, making me twitch and ache. Bella's arm went above her head, clutching tightly at the pillows as her head flew to the side. She was beginning to tighten and shake, her walls quickly coming down around me.

"That's my girl," I said through clenched teeth, feeling the end come for me far quickly than I wanted it to. She hissed quietly, her back arching as her fingers tugged at her own hair. It was beyond sexy. "Fuck, that's it."

The image of her mouth forming a large O as she came around me was what brought me over the edge. I shouted with the surprisingly powerful orgasm that ripped through me. I felt myself shoot into her over and over again as my head went back. Only when I finished did Bella move underneath me, a tiny shiver running over her body. "Wow," she whispered, smiling up at me.

"Yeah," I agreed, resting my head against her shoulder. She let me rest her weight against her, with me still semi hard inside of her. It would take even me a moment to recover from the powerful nature of that last experience. Her arms wrapped lovingly around my shoulders, toying with the end of my curls. "I love you," I whispered into the darkness around us.

"I love you too," she replied back, kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you," I said, burying my face in her neck just to breath her scent in.

"For what?" She asked lightly, her foot rubbing up and down my calf.

"For being... _you_..." I finished rather lamely. There was no other way to describe it. I needed to let her know how grateful I was. I brought my lips to her ear, kissing it lightly before I whispered. "I feel more alive right now than I ever have, all because of you. I might have made you but you've made me better."

Her fingers traced down my spine, making me shiver as I became harder within her. Apparently she felt it because a soft oh sound fell from her lips. I pulled up to look at her with a slight smile on my face. "Again already? I thought guys needed recovery time."

I laughed happily, pecking at her lips. "That's one of the few benefits of having a vampire for a boyfriend. Almost no recovery time."

And we began again. And again. And again. And again. We made love, had sex, and fucked well after the sun had come over the horizon. It wasn't until around ten that we decided to try to settle down before going to meet my family. We both needed to shower and change, along with pick up some of the feathers that were now literally everywhere. But, I convinced her to cuddle with me before we did anything else. I needed this time just to be close to her before the craziness of the day began.

I held her from behind, my arm draped over her sheet covered waist. My fingers were linked with hers and she held them in front of her, playing with them sweetly as I at random kissed her hair. "I'm really surprised that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Didn't you hear? I have a wife," I teased her. Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes and bumping herself back against me. "I just never met anyone I've really clicked with before you," I said more seriously. "I mean, I dated someone for a couple of years back in the thirties, but..." I shook my head. "It didn't feel right."

"Was she a human?"

"No, she was, is, a vampire. She's still close to the family. She's one of Carlisle's oldest friends... literally. She's around a thousand years old, she thinks. I'm sure you'll meet her," I told her honestly. There was no point in lying about it. "Her name is Tanya."

"Am I anything like her?" Bella questioned quietly.

I took in a deep breath. "No, not really. Tanya was... rather vain. She was only concerned with her appearance, which was lovely, but that only goes skin deep. She's not a bad person, by any means. She just likes to get her way and when she doesn't she will use her power."

"What's her power?" Bella asked, wrapping my arm around her waist and pressing my hand against her stomach.

I didn't realize that question was going to come up, but I should have. I gnawed on my bottom lip before I answered. "She's a succubus."

"A what?" Bella rolled over quickly as she sat up, shook written in her features. "Your ex girlfriend is a succubus? How am I suppose to compare to that?"

I sat up, taking her shoulders in my hand as I looked into her eyes. "Bella, you don't compare. At all. What we did last night and this morning are a thousand times better than anything I did with her. Half the time I wasn't even sure if she was using her power on me on accident or if I was really enjoying it. It tainted it for me. With you I know I am. Every single second I am with you, I feel some sort of pleasure. At your touch, at your kiss, just being in your presence."

She looked down and away and I sighed heavily. "I wish you could read my thoughts. You'd see that it was true."

"I know it's the truth," she whispered, looking up at me. "You're just too sweet."

Bella plucked a feather from my hair before kissing my lips lightly, her fingers brushing the hair behind my ears sweetly. I laid my forehead against hers, taking in a deep breath. "We should go shower."

By noon we had each showered and dressed, Bella now wearing a pair of my jeans clenched tightly around her waist with my belt and rolled up several times along with one of my white tank tops. I knew the first stop would be to get her some clothes to wear for the rest of the day. Alice would never allow anything else.

Even if my tight jeans made her ass look great.

"You look absolutely glowing," Jasper said in a teasing voice as we met them in the lobby.

"Ah, thank you," Bella smiled ruefully, greeting each of my, our, family with a hug or a kiss.

"I actually meant Edward, but you're very pretty too," he laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. I flipped him off but he simply smiled and I couldn't help but smile in return. "Have a good night?"

"Great," Bella and I replied at the very same time. We laughed, my arms going around her waist and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "One of the best nights of my life," I finished, nuzzling her neck gently before adjusting my sunglasses.

"Mine too," Bella replied, running her fingers over my cheek.

"That is so sweet," Esme sighed, looking over at Carlisle. He gave her a slow and lazy smile which she returned happily.

"That may be sweet but those clothes are awful! Lets go shopping!" Alice said excitedly. "Lets stay close together... just in case."

We stopped at the very first fashion store that we came across, a mixture of old Russian and new style. Alice loved it, picking out piece after piece for Bella to wear, and everyone else. I don't know how much Alice spent, but I didn't really care.

"Edward, go get Bella those boots over there," Alice said, pointing towards the wall but that wasn't the reason she wanted me over there.

"What are you up to?"

"Will you just trust me?" Alice pouted. I knew that pout and I would never win against it so I did as she asked, picking up a pair of black leather boots.

"Very nice," I heard Emmett muttered, an image of Bella flashing in his mind. I turned around quickly, perhaps too quickly, seeing her standing in front of the dressing room door.

She was wearing a midnight blue modernized Russian peasant dress with white flowers sewn onto the edges. It went to her knees and the sleeves went just past her elbows. Her brown flat footed boots fit her perfectly, her personality especially. They were practical and beautiful. Bella fingered the edges of her dress, biting her lip as she looked at me through her sunglasses. "Do you like it?"

"He's drooling. They're all drooling. I'll take that as a yes," Rosalie whispered loudly before turning her attention to the shop keeper. "We'll take it all."

"Awesome!" Alice bounced happily, taking Bella's arm. "Next stop we need to get you some more sunglasses because those are for boys and then jewelry."

"Oh, no. I don't need jewelry," Bella shook her head quickly but I came beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"Oh, yes. You do. I'd like to go to the jewelry story anyway," I said in a smooth voice, lightly kissing the top of her head. I knew she was going to argue but I decided to put a stop to that before it even started. "I need something there."

We walked together down a fairly bare street filled with different stores. Alice wanted to visit them all but told herself that we didn't have the time. Finally we reached the first store she wanted to visit, a store filled with sunglasses and other accessories. I purchases several new pairs for myself, along with around twenty for Bella. Alice just decided it was wise to get them in all styles since she'd been wearing them a lot over the next year or so. As they looked through gloves and scarves, Carlisle pulled me to the side and whispered so slow that only I would hear him.

"Bella needs to hunt again tonight so she is at her full strength for tomorrow."

"The Volturi will not harm us," I whispered back.

"I realize, but we need to be prepared. We are larger and a tighter group than them now. We need to convince them that we are friendly towards their means but if they feel threatened it would only be wise to be ready. Bella is young, she is strong but she needs to feed often."

"As you wish," I nodded my head. "I'll take her out before we go to the plane. There was a forested area about a mile away. It shouldn't take us too long."

"So..." he trailed off, a small smile on his lips as male curiosity took over. _What happened last night?_

"Some things I should probably tell you about," I said truthfully with a smile.

_I don't want all the details,_ he smirked._ I do think of you as my son. _

"I wouldn't tell you that anyway," I rolled my eyes. "No, when I first took her, well she was a virgin. She dug her nails into my back and broke the skin-"

"I was serious about no details," he mumbled.

"Shut up, I'm getting to it," I rolled my eyes. "Well, it caused us both pain. She... she put us in this protective bubble. She didn't intend to and once she realized it literally popped. It was amazing. And Carlisle, when I was in it, I could hear her."

"What do you mean, _hear_ her?" _Her thoughts?_

"Yes," I smiled widely at the memory of it. "Carlisle, this girl... she's something else."

He sighed, patting my shoulder with a heavy hand. "You're already in love with her."

"Very much so," I looked over at her as she put a scarf over her head. She giggled and looked in my direction, like she knew I was looking over at her. She curled her fingers at me before my sister went to show her a pair of leather gloves that matched her boots. "And she loves me too. I heard her think it."

"Good for you, Edward," he smiled a little bit wider at me. "You deserve it."

"Come on! We're ready to go to the jewelry store," Esme said, pulling us from our discussion. Like the gentlemen I was taught to be, I took Bella's bags.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her quietly.

"Very much so, which is rather funny since I didn't like shopping before," she sighed quietly. "I think it's because of your sisters. They are making it fun for me."

"They are your sisters now too, Bella," I reminded her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh! This is perfect!" Alice exclaimed as she came in front of an antique jewelry store. She pulled Bella from my grasp, tugging her inside. My darling sister was in instant heaven as she began to pick things out for Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and well... everyone, including herself. She was going to spend thousands here, not that she cared in the least. As she browsed the earring section. I went into the rings.

"May I help you?" The man asked in smooth Russian.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring and wedding band for my bride," I flicked my eyes over to Bella, "and a wedding band for myself."

"What type of metal?" He asked, quickly getting down to business. "Style?"

"Old fashioned. I would say white gold or silver."

"May I suggest platinum, sir? It holds up far better."

"That'll do," I nodded. He returned the nod, pulling several woman's rings from case and setting them out on a green felt tray. My eyes went instantly to the one in the center. "Tell me about this one."

"This is a ring from the early 1900's. It's platinum with a two caret garnet stone in the center. On either side are two very beautiful flawless one caret diamonds. It's originally a fashion ring but I believe it would work well as an engagement ring, especially paired with this ring," he said, pulling a small thin band with diamonds and rubies alternating in the inlay. It was beautiful.

"Love," I called to Bella. "Come here."

"Yes?" She asked as she walked over to me. A soft gasp left her lips. "How lovely."

"Try them on," I told her, taking her left hand and slipping the first ring carefully onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. And then the band. They sparkled against her alabaster skin and in a sick way, I loved how it matched her eyes that were hidden behind her dark glasses.

"I can't accept this," she breathed quietly.

"You are my _wife_," I said, looking into her eyes. "You should be wearing my ring."

"Does she like it?" The man asked curiously since he didn't know English.

"Do you like it?" I asked, examining her hand in the light. "If not, I will find you something else."

"I love it," she said in a small whisper. I brought her hand to my lips, lightly kissing the hand that held the ring before pulling her to me. I nodded to the sale's man with a smile, lightly kissing her ear.

"Please accept this ring as a gesture of love for you and a token of my thanks," I said rather formally.

"I love you," Bella smiled, turning her head to the side and kissing me on the lips. I tilted her back slightly, not giving a damn that we were surrounded by people.

Esme clapped happily while Alice squealed. Rosalie muttered that it was about time, adding the fact that I had been alone too long in her head, and Emmett gave a little gagging noise, even though he was happy for me. I brought her back up slowly, making her giggle. "I love you too," I whispered in return before turning to the sale's man. "I'd like to go ahead and purchase these. I don't want them off of her finger."

"Yes, sir!" He said, all but snatching the credit card from my grip. But, before he could go away Bella pointed at the glass at a certain male's ring. It was simple, thick with knotting etched into it.

"That one for you," she said quietly into my ear. The man pulled it out for her to look at it, slipping it onto my ring finger. "There, that's perfect."

"We'll take this as well," I said to the man in smooth Russian before turning to my pretend bride, just wishing she was really mine- totally and completely. "Yes, this is perfect."

* * *

**So, she's got a ring on her finger now. Nice, huh?**

**On twitter now, if you want to follow. Jayeliwood!**

**What's your favorite line in this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And for everyone who said 'he liked it so he put a ring on it...' well... (smacks head to forehead) lol Really? I like the song but all I can think about it now is with the chipmunks and that preview. Yeah, if you haven't seen it, look it up on youtube. It'll mess up your brain :)**

* * *

**Bella**

I went to the back of the jet to change, Alice helping me, before I went to go 'hunting' yet again with Edward. I didn't really want to, the idea of killing not appealing to me, but he insisted for my health. Besides, it would mean some alone time with Edward and there was nothing wrong with that.

"You'll want to take off that bra," Alice commented as I pulled my dress over my head. "I lose more good bras that way and a good bra is hard to find."

"Okay," I shrugged as I popped it off, handing it back to her before she handed me a white tank top.

"Also, your boots. You really don't need them out there and you don't want to mess them up."

"You're the expert," I teased, kicking off my boots and putting it with the piles of stuff around us. It was mostly my stuff and for once, I didn't feel bad about that. Next Alice threw me a pair of black shorts over my shoulder. I caught them easily, pushing them up my hips.

"So, things are good with you and Edward?"

"Very," I breathed, holding my hand up to my non beating heart. "Oh, could you hold these for me? I don't want to lose them or break them," I asked as I gazed down at my beautiful and wonderful rings.

"Of course!" She smiled, slipping them into her purse. "I'll grab Edward's as well. He's not use to wearing jewelry."

"Me either but I think I'll get use to wearing these," I said with a soft smile, sitting on the couch for a moment with a plop. "How long have you and Jasper been together?" I asked suddenly.

"Fifty nine years next April," she smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I still don't get use to how in love I feel. Every second I am with him I feel like-"

"Like you need to touch him. Hold him. Kiss him-"

"Love him," she finished for me warmly. "You know, it's the same with Rosalie and Esme. We do love our men. We are very very lucky to find our mates. It's a rare thing indeed."

"Do you ever wish you found him when you were a human?" I asked quietly, lost in my own thoughts.

"Good god, no! If he had even been alive, he would have been a very old man. That's saying if he was a human himself. If not, I would have been a snack. He drank from humans up until he met me," she said thoughtfully. "I don't think any of us would change anything."

"Neither would I," I agreed, standing up and stretching my arms above my head. "So, I guess I should get going?"

"It won't take you long. Edward is an excellent hunter. He's also very neat, something I can only say about Carlisle. The boys are gross," she turned her nose up slightly. "You'll see."

"Ladies," Edward smiled at us from the bottom of the stairs as we exited the plane. He held his hand out to me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. We had been together only minutes before and I already missed his kiss. It might have been a little silly but I didn't really care. I loved having his mouth on mine.

"Edward, give me your ring," Alice demanded as she held out her hand. "Those are far too important to break or lose. I've got Bella's already."

"Good idea," he muttered, plucking it from his finger quickly and tossing it to her before pulling me in for another kiss. I giggled against his mouth, running my fingers through his hair.

"You've got about two hours before we need to take off," Carlisle said in a matter of fact voice. "Use it well."

"Yes, father," Edward said formally, pulling away from my mouth and taking my hand. "We'll be back before then."

"Have fun!" Esme called behind us as we began to run, flooring it to the area Edward wanted to take me to.

"I don't know how this can be fun," I commented as we stopped at the edge of the tree line.

"You, my darling, are not a hunter. You're are gentle and loving, and not cut out for the hunt. That's one of the things I adore about you," he said in a soothing voice as he kissed my hand. "Don't worry about that though. I'll take care of that part. All you'll have to do is drink."

I nodded my head as I followed behind him. The strong scent of what I figured out was fresh blood floated across my nose. I heard growling and snapping somewhere to the east, my head cocking to the side.

"Wolves," Edward said in a soft voice. "They just took out a small deer and they're fighting over it. They're small pray. I think we can do a bit better. I've never liked wolves."

I stayed silent behind him, allowing him to do whatever it was he needed to do. A new scent came across my nose as we went deeper into the wooded area, a soft rumbling growl vibrating from Edward's chest. "What's that?" I whispered.

"Bear. Male. Alone," he said in a soft animal like growl. "Very large."

We came across a small clearing to find a huge dark brown bear. I felt like a dwarf in his very presence, but Edward didn't even seem bothered. I knew the second that he realized we came into the clearing because his fur ruffled slightly and he turned his head to the side.

Edward crouched low as he began to move towards the animal, a vibrating growl rolling from his beautiful lips. I had never seen him like this before and it scared me a little, honestly, but it also turned me on. That was until the bear went onto its hunches and lunged at him.

"No!" I shrieked, running faster than I thought possible towards Edward and wrapping my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his chest and waited for his claw to connected with my back, but it never happened. I just couldn't let him hurt my Edward, especially because he wanted to feed me.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "It's okay. He can't hurt me. You know that. You can relax. You don't need to protect me. Turn around and look."

I looked up slowly into Edward's eyes, surprised to see amusement in them. Turning around slowly, I saw the bear sitting on it's backside, smacking at the dark bubble around us like a curious child with a balloon. Whenever his paw would bounce back, he would look at it and then the protective shield before smacking it again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, still trembling slightly.

"You're safe," he whispered into my hair.

"I was more worried about you," I answered back.

"There is little this bear could do to me. Now, would you like to have dinner?"

"Not really," I whispered in a pout. Edward chuckled, pulling my chin up so he could kiss me fully on the lips. I moaned softly, leaning against him.

"Bella, relax and put down your shield," he smiled against my lips. I sucked in a deep breath, chanting in my head that I'd be fine and so would he. Edward laughed again and what was concern turned to into frustration as a frown formed on my lips. When the bubble popped the bear actually fell over in surprise. It would have been funny if I didn't know what was about to happen next.

Edward was on top of it in a second and broke his neck, making me gasp loudly. He twisted his head to the side, pushing the fur back. Slicing his fingers over it's flesh, blood began to slowly spill out. His eyes flicked over to me, "come here, love."

I frowned slightly and knelt across from him. "I don't want to."

"I know," he sighed quietly, "but you need to. Remember, it does taste good."

I gave a little impatient sigh and leaned down slowly. Edward pulled my hair to the side, making it easier to drink. After several long pulls I looked up at him. "I can't drink this all. You should drink too."

"If... If I drink... my eyes will be like my family's again."

For some reason, it touched me. Maybe it was the sadness in his voice, his hesitation, I wasn't sure. I brought my hand across the gape, touching his face before I leaned in. He kissed me lightly, tasting the bear on my tongue. "That's okay. One day, my eyes will be like that as well. Please. I don't want this to be a waste."

Edward opened the wound a bit more before slowly leaning down. I smiled slightly to myself, continuing to drink as I felt his hair beside me. Edward drank faster, more sure of himself than me. His hand continued to hold the back of my hair, rubbing the back of my neck gently.

After a few minutes I had my fill, sitting up slowly. My hair felt wild, blood dripping down my chin. I rolled my tongue over my lips, trying to get the most of me I could. As I did so, I heard a soft rumble echo from Edward. When I caught his eyes, he was gazing at me hard, his chest rising and falling quickly as his nose flared. "What?" I breathed.

He wrapped a hand tightly around the back of my neck, pulling me in for a deliciously rough kiss. I moaned loudly against his mouth, tasting the sugar sweetness of the blood and his own taste mixed together. I growled against his mouth, surprising even myself as I lunged forward on top of him.

"I don't think so," he mumbled, flipping our position so that I was penned underneath him. "You are mine right now."

Just as quickly we flipped back, me pinning his arms above his head. "You think just because you made me that you're in control. I don't think so. You. Are. Mine," I hissed before kissing him. He growled against my mouth, fisting the back of my shorts and my hair as our tongue tangled for power. Neither of us gave a single inch, rolling and twisting in the dirt and grass until finally we rolled down a hill. At the bottom I was on top, my legs straddling his hips. I had no idea what came over me but I didn't care.

"Take off your shorts," he grunted, "before I rip them."

They were gone in an instant. Just as quickly he unzipped the fly of his pants, pulling himself out for me. I slid down on top of him quickly, nearly shouting in pleasure as he filled me. He threw his head back, turning it to the side as he did. Slowly his eyes opened, a glowing honey color shining back at me.

"You are so beautiful," I breathed, leaning down to kiss him. He took my mouth, controlling it as I controlled his body. It was the perfect give and take. Sitting up slowly, Edward pushed my tank top over my breasts. His hands went to them, massaging the mounds with his perfect hands.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed softly, thrusting his hips upwards. I held his hands to me, letting my head fall back. Biting my bottom lip, I smiled down at him.

"I know we only have about an hour, but I plan on making the most of it," I promised him. A large grin spread over his face, making his eyes sparkle even more.

"With a minute to spare," Jasper teased as we came walking back from the forest, Edward's arm over my shoulder. We were covered in dirt and we both had sticks and leaves in our hair. Edward's jeans were ripped in several places, one of the spots for sure from my fingers.

Edward didn't come back with anything, just cocking his head to side as a wicked little smile crossed his lips.

"Good god! You smell like pigs. Did you roll in the dirt?" Rosalie asked, pinching her nose like it would make a difference. I bit my lip, trying to keep from laughing.

"As a matter of fact, we did, thank you very much," Edward said, a swagger in his already confident step.

"Good thing there is a shower on the plane," Alice mumbled as we came inside. "As soon as we take off, Bella is going first!"

"Okay," I agreed in laughter.

"And, I'm doing your hair and makeup. We're meeting the Volturi. You want to look as good, and as innocent, as possible," she added in quickly. I pouted slightly but nodded my head.

Edward pulled me onto his lap, plucking the sticks and leaves from my hair. I giggled at the pile that grew and grew on the table. "I'm beginning to feel like a monkey."

"One, I'm not picking off bugs and eating them. Two, you are FAR too beautiful to be called a monkey," he chuckled, leaning over and lightly kissing my ear.

"Awe, some monkeys are cute," Esme said in a soft, almost girlish giggle. "I like those little spider monkeys."

"Aw! Those are cute!" I agreed, flicking a piece of dirt off of Edward's ruined pants.

"Is that what are you are? My little spider monkey?" Edward asked in a playful voice. I squealed and giggled as he tickled my sides, shaking my head furiously. "Oh, and what are you then?"

"Your loving and devoted wife," I said breathlessly, my face pressed against the side of his neck. Edward's grip tightened on me slightly, a deep breath flooding his lungs.

"I wish that was true," he said into my hair. I looked up slowly, seeing his playfulness replaced with a seriousness and sadness that broke my heart. I tugged on the ends of his hair gently, pulling him for a kiss. He accepted it slowly, giving a soft sigh as I pulled away. "Why don't you go ahead and take that shower?"

I pulled myself up to my feet, looking back at him wistfully as I made my way back into the tiny bathroom. I showered quickly, not really in the mood to linger. There was a private cabin in the back and I made my way in there to dress. Alice was waiting for me, holding a blow dryer and a curling iron like they were mighty weapons.

"I'm sorry about Edward," she began as soon as Edward was in the shower.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned slightly, confused at why she'd be saying that.

"Because as much as I love my brother he's a bit of a drama queen. Also, he likes to rush into everything head first. Let him pout for a while about it and he'll get over it," she said, running her fingers through my hair, pulling it up into sections.

"But, I don't want him to pout," I gave a little sigh. "I don't want to pretend either but it's not really smart to get married after, what? A week?"

"A week is sometimes all it takes," Alice gave a little smile. "I loved Jasper the minute I awoke. I knew he was the only one for me. Esme fell in love with Carlisle as a human ten years before she was even turned. Rosalie found Emmett half dead in the forest and she knew she would love him always. But, I have to admit, I think you're right. It takes time to know marriage is the right step."

"It already feels like we are," I whispered. "And I love it."

She flicked on the dryer, giving me a few minutes to think about my words before she paused, pulling down one of the sections. "Bella, I can't see your future and I'm not sure what it would take to see your future, but I know it's with this family and with Edward. Whether you married tomorrow or you married a century from now, Edward would still love you."

"I'd marry him tomorrow," I breathed truthfully, looking down at my hands. I was never this kind of girl before, that impulsive one that fell instantly in love. But, I knew there was no other man for me. Edward was it for me.

Edward came in at that moment, a towel wrapped around his waist. My hair was wild and wet as I continued to sit in my towel, only half dried. I turned to look up at Alice who just rolled her eyes. "It's nothing you've never seen before," he muttered under his breath as he pulled something new out of his bags.

"Doesn't mean I want to see it," she snapped back.

"Then turn around," he said in a sarcastic voice, turning his back on her and dropping the towel. Alice covered her eyes quickly, muttering 'ew' under her breath several times. Edward chuckled, pulling on a nice pair of black slacks. When he was done, he came over to me and pecked a quick kiss to my forehead. "You can open your eyes," he said to his sister.

"Ugh! Disgusting boys!" She yelled at his back as he went shirtless and barefoot into the other cabin, the rest of his clothing in his hands. "Dumb ass."

I laughed, slapping Alice's thigh. She chuckled as well, fluffing up my hair with her fingers. "I guess he heard what he needed to hear, but did he really have to show off his ass?"

"I didn't mind looking," I hummed in pleasure, biting my bottom lip as I looked up at her innocently with batting eyelashes. "He's got a nice ass."

"He does, but don't tell him that. His ego is big enough," Alice whispered quietly, making me giggle. I really liked having a sister I could talk to.

* * *

**I liked this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. **

**Jayeliwood on twitter... come and follow me! Sometimes I do previews!**

**What's your favorite part of this chapter? (Mines the bear and the bubble)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**This is the last chapter. I know, sad. Lots of you want it longer. Sorry, this is where it ends. But don't worry... there is an epilogue.**

* * *

**Edward**

Alice and Bella sat on the floor of the plane, playing the most aggravating card game they could think of. Speed. Their arms would tangle as laughter filled the air, both of them finishing at the same time. Every. Single. Time.

"Dammit!" Alice laughed. "You know, when we go to a casino, your ass is mine," she warned Bella in a completely non menacing tone. It probably would have been more frightening if she didn't laugh afterwards.

"Probably so," Bella agreed, picking up the cards and shuffling them carefully. "But, we're not at a casino right now."

I chuckled at their interaction, flipping a page in my Russian history book that I had gotten during our shopping earlier. They really did appear to be sisters and I loved that. She was the perfect part of this family.

Biting my lip, I continued to gaze at them with Bella facing me. She was wearing another dress, a white dress that clung just underneath her breasts and flaring to about her calves. A baby blue ribbon was tied neatly at the clinching, the ends dangling past her waist. As if it wasn't simply cute enough, her hair was pulled half way up, a ribbon tied in her hair. She looked positively like a child, but a beautiful one.

"So," Alice began as they started another game, "what were you planning on doing after college?"

Bella shrugged, her mind on the cards, "I wanted to be an English teacher. I wanted to do college level, I think. I'm not good with kids."

"Did you not want kids?" Rosalie asked in a quiet voice from behind them. That was her major regret as a vampire, that she had never been able to bear children. That's all she wanted as a human, to be a wife and a mother. But, she loved Emmett and he was all she needed.

"No," Bella shook her head quickly. "My mother was child enough for me. I constantly took care of her. This... honestly... is my first real taste of freedom from it."

"You know, you could still teach, if you wanted to. It'll be a few more years than you thought but you could go to college and you could teach for a few years. That's what Carlisle did," Esme commented gently.

"Yeah, and all of her students will be staring at her-"

"Emmett!" I growled at him before he could finish his thoughts out loud.

"I'm just saying! I mean, damn! Wouldn't you have problems paying attention in that class?" He snorted, a funny image coming to mind._ "Oh, Professor Swan, I dropped my pencil... could you pick it up for me?"_

"It would be Cullen," Bella corrected him. "And I'd make you pick up your own damn pencil."

I chuckled at his surprised face, smiling as Bella winked at me.

"We're landing just outside of Volterra in ten minutes," Carlisle called back. "I suggest you get ready. The Volturi know we're here and they've sent their personal cars for us. They just sent us a message over the com."

A flash of panic came over the family before they quickly calmed it. The point of this whole trip was to show we weren't a threat to them. We needed to show that we were friends, and panicking would not help that in the least.

The girls put away their cards before going to pick up their bags. The sun was hovering just below the horizon, the sky a soft gray blue with a scattering of clouds. As soon as we landed, I could hear the thoughts of those who were waiting for us.

_I am so bored, why am I always a baby sitter? _

_I hope they don't try anything,_ the female thought, _I like this dress. _

How vain. How boring.

The men stepped off of the plane first, the women safely behind us. It was silly, our need to protect them when they could so clearly protect themselves, but it was simply our way. Carlisle was at the head of the group, bowing his head towards the two vampires. "Good morning, friends. I see we are expected."

"You are!" The female said, nodding her head as she gazed over his form. She took us all in, thinking how handsome we all were and how much fun we would be to bed- at once. "Welcome to Volterra. Aro has requested that you come straight to the castle. He does miss you so."

"And, I him," Carlisle said, not really lying or telling the truth. He was just being polite. "This is my family; Edward, Emmett, and Jasper and their wives Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Also, this is my wife, Esme."

The woman internally frowned but kept it from showing. "How lovely to meet you all. I am Heidi and this is my friend and fellow guard member, Felix."

"Pleasure," he grunted out, ready to get back to the castle to eat.

"If you'd please come with us, we have cars waiting for you," Heidi said politely, waving her hand towards the large black mob like vehicles. Bella came up beside me, her hands trembling slightly. I took one of them in mine, her left one, and kissed it lightly before I realized that she had yet to replace her rings. Neither did I though.

That would have to wait though until after this craziness was all done.

"Don't be nervous," I murmured into her hair, kissing it lightly. "I'm sure they'll love you."

Bella nodded her head, so unsure of herself as she climbed into the waiting car.

I hated that we had to split up into two groups. I understood why, but it didn't mean I liked it in the least. Jasper and Alice sat with us, Alice clinging tightly to Jasper's arm. Her eyes nervously flicked over to me.

_Do you think it'll end well?_

I simply nodded my head.

_Are you sure?_

I gave her a smile and nodded my head again.

_I've been practically blind since Bella,_ she gave a little sigh as she looked out of the window. _It's frustrating. _

There was no way to respond to her, so I just sighed and laid my head against the top of Bella's. Bella's fingers dug into my arm, making me look down into her shining red eyes. I wondered what they would be like once they were golden, a soft honey color gazing up at me. She gave me a small pouty little smile, her lips just begging to be kissed. I wanted to dive into them right now but I knew it wasn't the time or the place. Jasper just rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked out the window to the beautiful sunny Italian country side.

"So, what brings you to Volterra?" Heidi asked, her hands folded neatly into her lap.

"We wanted to introduce my new mate and family member to Aro," I spoke calmly. Heidi nodded her head, turning her attention towards Bella.

"Are you still new or do you feed from humans, unlike the rest of the Cullens?" She asked with what she considered polite interest.

"New," Bella stuttered out. "I really don't like feeding."

Before Heidi could say anything, I decided to step in. "Her gift keeps her from feeling the pain of thirst."

"How convenient!" The woman exclaimed. "I can't imagine. It must make hunting so much easier!"

"Harder, I imagine. Though I like the taste of blood, I don't have a taste for hunting," Bella spoke softly, looking over at me. "It'll take me time to get use to it."

"So, how long have you been in this dark life?"

Bella nibbled her bottom lip, looking over at me as figured out the exact time. "A little more than three days."

"Three days!?" Heidi laughed. "You travel fast. Or did you plan this before you came here?"

Bella shook her head, "no. It wasn't until after I was born that we decided. We were going to ask permission to stay in the area until my eyes change, if it pleases them. So, around a year?"

I smiled at her ease to make conversation despite her obvious nerves. I could tell that she was just trying to keep herself calm and I was so proud of her for doing so well. "Yes," I chimed in, "my darling mother, Esme, was considering getting a small vineyard right out of the city. I doubt we'll make wine, but the sites are pretty."

"Perhaps your family should join the guard," Heidi said thoughtfully, "then you could live in the castle with us. It's lovely and all you can eat."

"Please remember that our diet is different from yours," Jasper said in quiet reply. "That won't change."

"Besides," I cleared my throat, trying to make up for Jasper's slightly condescending tone, "Bella would like to go to school once she is able. She wanted to study English grammar and such. I was also considering going back to get another degree."

"I've never gone to school," the woman said almost wistfully. "I was changed before women went to school. I can't imagine what it's like, especially to be around all those humans constantly."

"You get use to that part. Besides, it is a nice change of pace," I waved my hand in front of me.

"That is something I should consider," she said almost to herself as we started to go into an underground tunnel. "Ah, we're here."

Bella clung to me a bit tighter as they parked the car into a space besides a matching one. The one with Carlisle in it parked besides us and they were out almost instantly, the air in that car not as pleasant as this one. This was slightly uncomfortable but it could have been far worse. Felix was not a friendly person and didn't want to be here. Heidi, on the other hand, was just glad to be out and about.

"This way, please!" A young woman, a child practically, called to us. Her brother, her twin, stood beside her, ready to lead us towards the Volturi. They were amongst the strongest in the guard, from what Carlisle had told me before. They were to be feared and respected. They were Jane and Alec, Aro's personal guard.

The walls around us started out as old and damp before leading to a modernized elevator with a steel interior. We all crammed inside, barely fitting. We went up exactly one floor before going into an office area. With a human secretary at that.

"Good morning, Heidi!" She said happily, the only one of the Volturi members that had ever spoken to her before without just barking orders. Heidi smiled, winking at her happily.

Heidi had promised to change her and keep her forever as a lover.

That would never, ever, happen.

Poor girl. She'd be nothing but a midnight snack.

"Ah, welcome welcome!" Aro cried happily, practically leaping from his seat as we came through the large brass doors into a white marble lined door. "When they said you were coming, I did not believe it! But, here you are! Old friend," he said, coming over to Carlisle and lightly kissing his cheek.

He was truly pleased to have us here. The others were not. Luckily for us, Aro was the head of the Volturi. He was the oldest, the strongest... and the craziest. But, what he said went. All we could hope for is to stay on his good side.

"Ah! Aro, friend!" Carlisle said, patting his arm. "You look well."

"I always do!" He chuckled, taking Carlisle's bare hand. "Ah and I see your family has grown since the last time we spoke."

"Indeed, it has," Carlisle said, "by leaps and bounds. This is my wife, Esme."

Aro smiled charmingly at Esme, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Every memory, every thought she ever had, flashed into his mind. It was a blip compared to others he had touched before. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"Like wise," Esme said quietly, staying close to Carlisle nervously. He chuckled at her shyness, thinking it was rather cute on a woman. Next he came to me.

"Edward, I presume. Carlisle thinks very highly of you and your powers. If I may?" He asked, waving his hand at my own. It wasn't really a request, he knew I knew that but it was always good to be polite. I nodded my head and placed my palm on top of his.

Images flew through his mind, his eyes closed as it came over him. My death, my birth, and my days where I hunted humans. My decades of utter boredom. His knees almost buckled when the first images of Bella, as a human, came into his mind. Her scent, her body, her beauty, and just everything else about her. The way she called to me, as a human and as a vampire. The visions of the love we made was the last thing he saw before he pulled away, a rueful smile on his face. "La tua cantante!"

"What?" Bella whispered softly, looking up at me with confused eyes.

"He said that you are my singer," I said in a low voice. "That we are each other's singer."

"What does that mean?" She whispered, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion even further.

"That something, a part of us, sings to the other. Calls to us, like singing sirens. It's this way with each of us. Esme's innocence, Carlisle's conviction, Emmett's strength, Rosalie's beauty, Alice's joy, and Jasper's intelligence... It calls to their mate, makes the attraction almost instant for them. But, it's more than that. It's love at first sight."

Bella smiled slightly, pressing her face into my arm to hide it. Aro chuckled, clapping his hands together once. "How lovely. It is your heart that calls to Edward. How very sweet. Now, darling, from what I understand Edward cannot hear you."

"No," Bella shook her head, standing up a little straighter as she did. "He can't."

"Well, not until your love making," Aro chuckled, making every single one of my family members bristle slightly. We took our privacy seriously. He saw the anger flash in Carlisle's eyes and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, that was rude. I would truly love to see into your mind once you learn to control your abilities," he said once he took her hand. Once he was satisfied that he would hear nothing, he dropped it and walked back over to his throne. He really did fancy himself a king. "So, we understand that you'd like to buy some land outside of Volterra."

"We would. With your permission, of course," Carlisle said, taking over as leader.

"Of course, that is more than fine! But, I'd much rather see you living here with us again, Carlisle. Would you and your family not consider being apart of the guard?"

"I must, regretfully, decline. We plan on staying only a short while before moving once again," Carlisle said, bowing his head slightly. "We just wanted to visit."

"Ah, of course," Aro sighed, looking over at his brothers. "Perhaps in that time we can change your mind. We can always hope, can't we?"

"Yes," Cauis said in a slight sneer. Marcus said nothing, looking off at a wall. The amount of love in the room bothered him, practically made him ache with pain. He just wanted us away.

"Please, stay in the castle until night fall and then you are free to stay with us until you find a home or you can go to a hotel. There are several very lovely ones in the city. I believe it shall rain tomorrow, if you wish to shop," Heidi said as she practically herded us out of their conference room. She led us to a small room filled with couches, TVs, books, and other things to entertain us. "If you need anything, please let the secretary know and we will provide it right away."

"So?" Carlisle breathed as soon she was out of the room.

"Aro doesn't consider us a threat. A challenge, but not a threat. The others... not so much, but he is the one that matters," I answered back in a quick whisper as I went over to one of the couches and plopped down. Bella quickly followed, sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck as she buried her face in my chest. "Sh," I hushed her quietly as she began breath rather slowly and shakily.

"Edward, may I ask you something?" She asked quietly into my chest.

"Of course, anything," I assured her, twirling her hair between my fingers.

"Was he saying... that we were..." she said quietly, like she was trying to figure out the words to say. "That we are soul mates?"

"Yes, in a way," I whispered in a breath. The look she gave me as our eyes met actually made me tremble slightly with the strength of it. The amount of love behind that look was beyond stirring. "I was meant for you and you were meant for me."

Bella slowly wrapped her fingers around the back of my neck and pulled me down, kissing me softly and slowly. Placing both of my hands on either side of her face, I returned it, tasting her sweetness. "I didn't think soul mates existed until I met you."

"Most people don't because it's hard to find one's mate. They're not always born in the same time period in the same place. Actually, it rarely happens. We, all of us," I said, looking around at my family, "were extremely lucky to find the person that completes and compliments us."

"Do you believe I'm your La tua cantante?" She asked with almost pleading eyes. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip, smiling slightly as the words flowed effortlessly from my mouth.

"With all my heart."

* * *

**Aw! The end! I told you not a lot of drama. **

**I'm on twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood! **

**If you like this story and you don't have me on author alerts yet, you should! I always put out new things! **

**Who's ready for the epilogue? **

**So, I've been doing a lot of drama lately... How am I doing with the fluff?**


	11. Chapter 11

**And finally... the epilogue! Yay! So, I wrote this whole thing in ten days. I'm really surprised. It was originally only meant to be a one shot so that it's this long is crazy. Anyway, I've enjoyed the ride and I hope you have too. **

**Bella**

_One year and one week later_

"Are you sure won't reconsider?" Aro asked for perhaps the dozenth time today before kissing my cheek with a sad sigh. He already knew the answer. "Of course not. But, an old man can hope, can't he?"

"Yes, he can hope but I'm young and I want to explore this world. I will visit," I promised him, stepping back from his slight embrace.

Aro, though totally insane, was not a totally bad person. I could see why Carlisle stayed with him. He could be funny and charming. Yet, still totally crazy. I never liked the rest of the Volturi, but he was not a bad person to know.

"Ah, well, I do hope those days come quickly," he patted my hand as he led me towards the crowd. He had pulled me to the side to talk to me, always the most interested in my gift. Edward had explained to me that if Aro could convince me to join the guard that he would want me to be his personal guard, along with little Jane. He considered it a place of honor.

The idea that two little girls would have to protect an ancient and very powerful vampire was rather funny to me.

"Such an interesting choice in wedding jewelry," he commented slowly, looking down at the new, real, wedding bands that adorn my finger. The one from Russia still sat proudly on my right hand, but these were very special. The memory of the day he purposed sprang happily to mind.

_Edward decided it was time to take me to Rome. We had been here, in Italy, for half a year and I had yet to see it. We decided to make a weekend of it, just the two of us. We had to hide in the hotel during the days, but that didn't matter to us. We had plenty to keep us busy. _

"_What a beautiful night," I commented as we walked through the empty plaza. It was just after four in the morning and there wasn't a soul in sight. It was too early for some and too late for others, but it was the perfect time for us. It was our time. _

"_It is," Edward agreed with a slight smile, squeezing my left hand gently. "Come make a wish with me?" He asked, nodding his head towards the Trevi fountain. I giggled at the cheesiness of it all, how stereotypical it all was, but it was still fun so I nodded my head in agreement. "You know, there are several traditions revolving the throwing of coins into the fountain."_

"_Oh, are there?" I smiled as he pulled a few coins out of his pocket and jingled them in his hand. . _

"_Yes. A single coin is suppose to ensure your return to Rome," he dropped a little silver coin into the palm of my hand. "A second is suppose to ensure a romance," he dropped another coin, looking directly into my eyes. _

"_I don't think we need to throw two coins," I teased him, running my thumb over the coins as I felt the slight weight. _

"_No, I think you're right about that. But, we may want to throw three," he said smoothly, a little smile dancing in the corner of his golden eyes. _

"_Oh, and why is that?" I asked a bit too saucily, in the mood to tease and goad him for some reason. I had to admit it that I liked it when Edward was rough with me. He was always so gentle, it was a nice change. _

"_Because, the third ensures a marriage," he said, dropping a single silver ring into the palm of my hand. _

"_What's this?" I asked, forgetting about the coins and bringing the ring up to look at it. It was tiny but beautiful, simple in it's elegance. The single globe of gemstone was a light honey amber, swirling and shining with color. It matched the color of Edward's eyes perfectly. _

"_It's so we don't have to pretend anymore," Edward said as he dropped down on one knee in front of me. He took my left hand and gently removed the 'fake' wedding bands that adorned it and slipped it onto my right. He took the amber ring and slipped it onto my left ring finger. "Isabella, marry me?"_

"_Yes!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and kissing him furiously. He happily laughed, picking me up and swirling me around like I was a child. "Oh! Edward! Yes! I love you!"_

"_I love you too," he smiled like a fool and kissed me again. _

_We barely made it back to the hotel. _

"It does match your eyes beautifully though," Aro said, cutting into the memory.

"Thank you," I smiled as we came closer to my family. Edward looked slightly nervous but as soon as he saw me, his face lightened slightly.

He was so beautiful in his simple linen white pants and white button down shirt. It was unbuttoned down to the center of his chest, his skin sparkling in the sunlight. Everyone sparkled, but he seemed to be the most beautiful. "I have come to return your wife," Aro said in a cheerful voice, passing my hand off to Edward's. "You two have a lovely honeymoon. I must return to business as usual. Ah, how I do love a happy ending! They are so rare."

"Thank you for coming, my dear friend," Carlisle said, hugging Aro gently as if he would break.

"You look so pretty!" Heidi practically squealed for the fifth time, pulling me out of Edward's grip and hugging me again. Her gorgeous amber eyes sparkled with happiness and she couldn't contain herself.

In the time that I had gotten to know Heidi we had become good friends and she decided this life was for her. She was going to join the Cullen's when they left and attend school. She wasn't sure what she wanted to study. She wanted to know everything about a world she had been in for so long but knew so little about.

We wouldn't be returning to the family though for a full six months, taking a long honeymoon to travel all over Eurasia.

"Do you mind?" Edward said, practically yanking me out of her arms and making me laugh. "I'd like to kiss my beautiful wife."

"Well, fine... if you _must_," Heidi teased as Edward dipped me back, kissing me forcefully against the mouth. Any teasing was gone as I felt his fingers tangle with my hair, his cool slick tongue sweeping over my top lip. An eruption of cat calls, whoops and clapping around us, causing us to open our eyes and realize that we were not alone.

Sadly.

"Okay, I think these two need to leave before we get a show," Jasper announced, almost in true Emmett style. Edward rolled his eyes but couldn't contain his smile as he squeezed my waist.

"I think my brother might be right," he agreed in a husky whisper that sent shivers down my spine. I had a feeling I would be hearing that a lot over the next couple of months. Years, decades, and hopefully centuries...

There was a plane waiting for us on a private airstrip as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. There was also a pilot, a human one, waiting for us to take us to our first destination. London, England.

But my mind was not on foggy London with Big Ben and crown jewels. It was on the man pressing me back against the bed in the private cabin.

"I have been wanting to do this all day," he said in a growl as he pulled the shoulder of my sun dress down, his mouth latching onto my neck.

"What? You didn't get your fill of me two nights ago?" I teased, bending my knees so I could lift my hips off the bed. His hands immediately went to the shirt of my dress and pushed it upwards.

"I will never ever get my fill of you," he said in a growl, pulling my pretty panties off without a single look at them._ I actually liked those_, I thought with a pout. He was messing with the wrong vampire if he thought I was going to let him get away with that.

I flipped us over, taking control as my tongue dragged over his skin. "Tell me what you want," I said, repeating the same words to him he said to me that very first night when I was a human. I knew it would get a reaction out of him.

"I want you," he groaned almost automatically, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. I don't even think he realized what I was doing right now, and I loved that. I loved that I could take the cool and controlled Edward for a wild ride that he could not predict.

"Tell me to take you," I growled against his ear, nipping at it playfully. I could feel the slight rumble of his chest as he chuckled when he finally figured it out, but it died out quickly as I grounded my now bare center against his very thin linen pants.

"Bella, take me," he said breathlessly, pushing his hands underneath the fabric and grabbing my hips tightly. I'm surprised his erection didn't pop out of those pants, just rip a hole right through them. I would have loved that, to see that I had that effect on him.

I licked and kissed my way downwards, down his jaw and over the smooth skin of his neck. I stopped there, dragging my nose over his flesh just to feel him. His skin was perfection, soft and smooth. "Tell me to bite you," I nipped at his neck, making him jump with surprise and moan with pleasure.

"Isabella, bite me, please..." He begged as his fingers dug into my hips, almost painfully so.

I sat up slowly, looking down at my beautiful vampire. No pretending, nothing false. He was mine and I was his. He was my La tua cantante. His passion and devotion called me to him, attracted me to him. It made me want him And I knew without a single doubt in my mind that he wanted me as well.

So, I bit him, giving him exactly what he wanted knowing when he bit me that he gave me exactly what I needed.

I needed him and only him because I loved him, with all my heart.

* * *

**Ah, yes... I know it's cheesy but it's fluff! It's suppose to be! I had fun writing it though. I sort of miss updating every day. I wish I could with all my stories. Real life though, blah. **

**No, no sequel. Not even if you beg. Sorry. **

**I'm on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood! Sometimes I give previews!**

**Oh, and to let you know I'll be posting a two shot co written with the wonderful person who made this fic possible- Nollie Marie- on Christmas eve and Christmas. Keep a look out for it! It's fluff and smut... exactly what we girls do best lol. **

**What was your favorite part of the story?**


End file.
